Jack's Body
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Story 7. Completed. When two very stubborn people ignore eachother, it takes something huge and magical to get them back together.
1. Chapter 1

JACK'S BODY

Part One

Jack Sparrow, for once, can honestly say that he loathed the taste of rum.

Shocking, I know.

But true. For the past three days, every time he felt that acidy liquid burn his throat, he wanted to gag. He tried sweetening it with pineapple juice, orange juice, even watered it down, but nothing worked. So he decided to give up the rum and move on to something else.

Funny thing- when he wanted to relax before, all he needed was a comfortable place to sit and a good bottle of the amber alcohol. Now, he found that he rather liked sitting up in the crow's nest by himself and watch the sky go by. Didn't matter what time of the day was (but it was usually dusk or night, seeing as he did many things during the day to keep him busy), Jack enjoyed being alone with his thoughts, no matter how random they could be.

But an interesting thing would happen when he was alone with his thoughts. Thanks to being sober, Jack found that all of his thoughts were coherent, and he began reciting weird lines in his head. Little lines, like _'The sea rocks against me boat/ It gives me a sense of hope/ Enjoying what each day brings...'_ that eventually became into a whole bloody poem. He ignored them for a bit, only finding amusement in them at the moment he would think them up, but found himself repeating them over and over again.

So, one night, when he was restless, he took out a journal he nicked from a bookshoppe once and started scribbling down these random quotes from his head. Jack surprised himself that, in his first sitting, he filled up about ten pages of the sea journal. It was odd- he never did that before, and now, that he had done it, he could honestly say that he enjoyed it. One of his favorite sounds now (besides hearing Lizzie's voice, which was something he feared he wouldn't hear for a long while now) was the calm scratching of his quill against the rough paper. It calmed him, the sound of the quill, the smell of the ink, the feel of the journal's weight in his hand.

Jack began to enjoy the company of his little journal, and even tucked it into the deep inside pocket of his coat when he had to go out on deck to do something.

He admitted: he was feeling a little blue. He did look a little sullen. But, he didn't let the absence of the fair Lizzie bother him so much this time as it did last time. This time, he was willing to go out and work on the Pearl, while he remained stuck in his cabin last time. This time, he was laughing at everyone's jokes in earnest, instead of removing himself from the whole social scene.

"Cap'n?" His first mate, Mr. Gibbs asked. "The lines are split, and the sail has been hemmed. There is also a list of supplies on yer desk. We done for the day?"

Jack glanced over at his friend and smirked. "Alright, then. Dismissed."

Gibbs smiled and walked away, and the crew could tell by his relaxed manner (and the fact that there was nothing else to do) that they were off duty. Jack, however, turned back to the sea and took a deep whiff of the salty air. He allowed himself to relax, and hummed a familiar tune (one that was taught to him on a lovely beach, a long time ago now, it seems) and began thinking up a little ditty that he knew would find its way into his journal.

"Nice evening, isn't it?" 

Jack turned his head towards the voice and saw Amy, his new crewmate. Her presence was always kind of unnerving to him; he wasn't sure if she was going to embrace him as a friend or gut him like a fish.

"Beg pardon?" Jack asked kindly. He kind of got lost in her blue-green eyes- they were beautiful.

"I said, 'Nice evening, isn't it?'" Amy giggled, stepping to the railing and leaning against it. She was standing close to Jack, but not to close. "A little absent minded today, are we?"

"No!" Jack defended. "Well... maybe a tad. But it's not that bad."

"Ah. Blame Selene." Amy smiled, staring up at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Selene?" Jack asked, confused at what Amy was saying.

Amy smiled warmly, staring at Jack. "Aye. Selene. She controls the moon- she picked tonight to have a full moon."

"Oh." Jack looked up into the night sky and smirked. "Well, I don't really think it's the full moon."

Jack felt a slight rush to his head. It made him dizzy for a second, but as soon as it came, it left, making Jack feel tired.

"Oh? Then could it be about this mystery woman I keep hearing about?" Amy prodded, curious to know more about this 'Lizzie' that she heard about constantly. From what she gathered, 'Lizzie' was a proper lady turned pirate, and she and the Captain supposedly had a close, personal relationship. _Lucky broad..._ Amy thought, eying her Captain up and down.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why should yo- yo-" Jack paused and gave a big yawn. "As I was saying, why should you care? You never met her."

"I feel like I had. I swear, I sense her EVERYWHERE on this ship." Amy laughed as Jack gave another yawn. "Tired?"

"No. Just... I think I need to rest me eyes fer a bit..." Jack said, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Well, goodnight, Captain Sparrow. Pleasant dreams!" Amy gave him one last smile (which was starting to grow on him, just as it had the whole crew) and watched as Jack slowly made his way over to his cabin.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner were walking down the beach, something they found that they enjoyed doing when it starts to get dark out, silently. They were just enjoying each other's company, watching the sunset over the ocean.

It had only been about six days since Jack left, and to Will's surprise, Elizabeth seemed fine with it. A little happy, even. She had taken to walking around with her hand resting on her stomach (which seemed to be growing every day, but that probably was just Will. She was not even a full two months along- she needed time to really grow), and collecting seashells on the beach. In the past six days, she had collected about a hundred different kinds of shells. Even Tia was impressed, and took one for her 'full moon' exercise that she was keeping secret.

Yes, Elizabeth could say that this time was better than last time. Now that she was in a better mood, her morning sickness (which was still there) wasn't as bad, and her headaches have calmed down.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Will asked Elizabeth, who was bending down to pick up another shell. 

Elizabeth grinned and nodded her head when she straightened back up. "Yes, it is. Full moon tonight. Hey- want to be sneaky?"

"And find out what Tia is doing?" Will answered in a question.

Elizabeth grinned wider, her eyes sparkling in mischief. _Why, when she does that, does it remind me of Jack?_ Will thought, but the thought quickly went forgotten when Elizabeth nodded at him.

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Would it be fun for her to change us into squids?"

Elizabeth's smile faded, remembering the threat that Tia gave them if they should ever decide to interrupt her. "Oh. Yeah." She wiped the wet sand away from her fingers and sighed. "Well, then, scratch that idea."

The moon was full and above the water now, and Elizabeth looked out into ocean, another one of her favorite things to do. (Not because Jack was somewhere out there, because she had been doing it for as long as Will could remember.)

"Where do you think he is now?" Elizabeth asked, feeling tiredness take her body. But she ignored it.

"Tia Dalma told me that he was on his way to Singapore. So, actually, he isn't too far away."

"Just far away enough?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular, and stifled a yawn that was coming.

"We might see him again, Elizabeth. I know you don't particularly _want_ to, but it's Jack. We're like magnets to him." Will joked, and gave Elizabeth a small smile.

Elizabeth returned his smile. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. _Dear Lord, I feel tired._

Will laughed. "Well, lets agree to disagree."

Elizabeth felt woozy all of the sudden, and stumbled a little. Will caught her and helped her straighten back up again, concern etched into his features.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded once. "Yeah- yeah, I'm fine... I just feel really tired all of the sudden..." Elizabeth swayed on spot again, but this time, Will caught her and picked her up. "Will! I'm fine, I can... ca..." she yawned again.

"Yeah, right." Will shifted her in his arms, and felt her rest her head on his shoulders. "Let's get you home."

"I can walk..." she argued feebly, but Will didn't pay attention to her.

Before they were even off the beach, Elizabeth's head was rested comfortably in the crook of Will's neck, and she was snoring lightly. Will smiled- he couldn't get over how unbelievably cute she was right now. He calmly walked down to Ruth's house, careful not to disturb Elizabeth as he knocked on the door with his foot.

Elizabeth was out cold, though, and didn't notice when Will laid her down on her little bed and kissed her forehead goodnight. She didn't notice when Ruth came in and dressed her for bed.

A smell of a sweet spice filled the air, but Elizabeth didn't open her eyes to see where it was coming from.

_A man. That's what she saw. There was a tall, handsome dark man with her back towards her. He was wearing that ugly tricorn hat which he loved; his hands were placed at his hips, his feet apart._

She made her way, slowly, to him, and he turned around and smiled at her. He put his hand out for her to take...

(1)(2)(3)

Jack managed to take his belt off and kick his boots to the side before crashing onto the bed, exhausted. He had no idea why he was tired all of the sudden; all he knew was that if he didn't get to sleep now, he was going to be one cranky pirate. Within five seconds of crashing onto his mattress, Jack was snoring loudly. He was lying on his back, like normal, his hat tipped over his face.

The smell of a burning spice filled the air, causing Jack to twitch his nose and sneer at it. Still, he slept.

_The sea was calm, calm and a vibrant blue color today. The sun was shining down on him, and he felt happy. Only one thing could make this day perfect-_

-and she was walking up to him right now. He extended his hand to take hers, but once his large hand was folded over her petite one, the sun went down and the wind picked up. They could do nothing but stare at each other.

"What's his is hers; what's hers is hers.  
Let them switch at this time.  
As I send you my precious sacrifice.  
Bring forth to me your unique ways, Oh Selene!  
Help us guide this eternal moon  
Have it become a path  
I forbid you from causing harm.  
Guide them well to their fate.  
As I will it, so shall it be.  
Let our powers shine for all to see."   
_He gripped her tiny hand tightly, feeling the wind pick up, sending debris everywhere. She called out his name, and he brought her into his chest, to protect her from whatever danger that was coming. He felt his heart beat loud- like it was pounding out of his chest and mixing with her own heartbeat.  
Tired and defeated, the man and woman fell to the deck of the ship._  
(1)(2)(3)  
Elizabeth, who was snoring lightly and curled up on her side, let out a monstrous snore and flipped herself over on her back, her arm lying comfortably on her stomach.  
At the same time, Jack, who was snoring loudly and peacefully on his back, let out a soft little whine and curled up on his side, grabbing onto a pillow for comfort.  
Azriel and Tia finished chanting the last line of her and Tia's little spell, and sat back. Azriel took a deep sniff of the fragrant root (that Tia crushed up in a sea shell she claimed to have found) and smiled.  
"How long do you think it takes?" she asked Tia, who was busy cleaning up their little voodoo area.   
Tia smirked, showing her blackened teeth. "It is safe ta say that the change might be instant."  
"Excellent." Azriel felt a little tired- hey, angels needed sleep too- and eyed the guest room. "D'ya mind if I stay and watch the fireworks tomorrow?"  
Tia shook her head. "I don' mind." She deposited the shell in a crate made from driftwood and yawned. "Goodnight."  
"Night night." Azriel returned, watching the mystic travel upstairs to her own room.  
She turned her attention to the sea and smirked.  
_I wonder how long it'll take her to get back here..._


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

_Little dancing jellyfish... dancing with horses in a field..._

Jack snorted and woke up. He stretched, and then scratched his belly as he sat up.

His eyes were still closed at this point.

He rubbed his closed eyes and swung his legs over the bed and jumped a little as his feet hit the cold floor. Groaning, he stood up and took about two steps forward. A strange gurgling happened in his belly, but he chalked it up to not eating dinner the night before. He rested his hand on his stomach and took another couple of steps forward, then took a right turn to avoid his desk... and slammed into a wall.

"Dammit!" Jack rubbed his nose. He pointed at the wall and grumbled: "You're on my 'to kill' list..."

All things considered, except for his stomach and sore nose, everything was fine. ... Then he opened his eyes.

_Bloody hell? _He looked around the room. _This ain't the Pearl... where the hell am I?_

He looked down and saw that he was wearing... a nightdress?

"Bloody hell?" Then he looked up a little. "WHEN I'D GET THESE?!" He exclaimed and cupped the newly found breasts. _I don't remember pissing any witch off..._

Jack noticed a mirror on the opposite side of the room, and took a minute to fondle his new 'assets' before walking over.

"These things seem familiar..." he murmured, and stopped in front of the mirror, still looking down at his 'treasures'. "And I don't remember getting a mir-"

Jack looked up into the mirror glass and froze. He wasn't staring at his rouge, devilishly handsome face.

He was looking at Elizabeth's.

He panicked. His breathing- _her breathing?_- quickened as he ran his hands over Liz's body and face before getting enough sense-

to scream so bloody loudly that not only the whole house, but the entire street and a few sleeping animals in the woods, who shot up and began running around like crazy.

Ruth burst into the room, a sword in hand, a wild look in her eyes. 

"WHAT IS IT? WHO'S THERE?" Ruth yelled.

Jack jumped back and knocked into a little rocking chair, sending him backwards. "BLOODY HELL, WOMAN! WATCH WHERE YER SWINGING THAT THING!!"

Ruth calmed down when she saw that besides her and Elizabeth, no one else was in the room. "Lizzie... are you alright? I thought I heard you scream!"

Jack- Lizzie?- stood up and ran his hands down his - hers?- sides before answering. "What the_ FUCK_ is going on?!"

"Really, Lizzie, there is no need for such language!" Ruth flared up.

"OH, THERE IS A NEED!" Jack pointed at himself and shook his head violently. _"I AM NOT ELIZABETH!!!!!"_

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth hugged the pillow tightly before opening her eyes - and seeing nothing but darkness.

_Is it still night?_ She wondered, before sitting up and feeling something fall off her head. She gasped, and looked down at... was that Jack's ugly brown hat?

Where was Jack?

WHERE WAS SHE?

"What the-" she took a _really _good look around at her surroundings. "The cabin?" 

Elizabeth then looked down at herself. Or, himself, I should say? Frantically, she ran her- his?- hands around her body, stopping when she grabbed her new private parts. As soon as she touched them, she quickly brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. Then she felt something scratchy, but soft underneath her fingers.

_Beard? When the hell did I get a -_ she grabbed one of the braided beaded beard pieces and looked down at it.

_Jack?_

Hyperventilating now, Elizabeth got up and tripped on Jack's big boots. She crashed to the ground painfully and took a second to assess her situation. 

_Mirror. I need a mirror._

Still lying on her- _his!_- stomach, she reached for a small little trunk (that the lock was broken off, so she knew what was inside it couldn't have been important) and ruffled through it's contents. At the bottom was a little hand mirror, and she grasped the handle with Jack's tarred hand and lifted it up to her face.

It had a little crack in it, but Elizabeth could tell that she was not Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was Jack. That meant-

Besides screaming in shock or fright, Elizabeth stood up and threw the mirror down to the floor.

"THAT BASTARD!!!" Elizabeth ran her fingers through Jack's matted hair and screamed in frustration. "WHAT DID HE DO?!?!?"

Gibbs opened the door and hurried in. "Cap'n?! What's wrong? Heard ye screaming... Captain? Are you alright?"

No.

Elizabeth was not _alright._

Elizabeth was _pissed off._

She clenched Jack's hands into fists and kept them at her sides. She was shaking with anger- she wanted so badly to punch Jack a million times now. She kept looking down at the floor.

"Set a course for the bayou, Mr. Gibbs." She kept his voice strained. "And you better get the FUCK there quickly."

"Is there sum'thing wrong? Jack?" Gibbs asked, taking a cautious step towards his captain.

With the feeling of anger, Elizabeth shot Jack's head up and growled. _"I AM NOT JACK!!!"_

(1)(2)(3)

"Wait- so let me get this straight." Will paced the room, his chin resting in his hand in thought. "You're not Elizabeth."

"I'm JACK, ye bloody idiot." Jack sighed.

He, Will and Ruth (who made a mean cup of tea, Jack had to admit) were all sitting in the kitchen. Thomas was off with one of his friends, but not before looking at Jack curiously before leaving.

"How long have you been Elizabeth, Jack?" Will asked stupidly.

Jack feigned a look of normalcy, and spoke in an even tone. "Why, all my life, dear William." Then his scowl came back. "OBVIOUSLY since I screamed bloody murder this MORNING!"

"Well, look! This is a lot to take in! Last night I kissed Elizabeth goodbye, and now you are in-"

Jack cut him off. "Wait? Ye kissed Lizzie?"

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room. Ruth, sensing danger, excused herself and hid in her kitchen, to begin preparing breakfast. Will stared down at Jack, who was Elizabeth, and made a shy face. Elizabeth's face was wearing an ugly scowl- a mix between jealousy and pure, dark hatred.

"That's not the point, Jack." Will cleared his throat, and went to sit in a chair opposite him. Jack's gaze followed him. "The point is, we have to find Elizabeth and maybe get Tia to do some magic and switch you guys back. Then you-" Will pointed at Jack "-can leave and Elizabeth can have..." Will stopped himself from spilling Elizabeth's secret. "... have to do what she wants to do. And that's learning how to sew. She hopes to make a shirt for Thomas next Christmas." Will lied, through his teeth.

Jack seemed to have bought it - Will hoped. In any case, Jack just sighed and clutched his belly.

"I don't think we have to do anything, whelp. Knowing the fair Lizzie," Jack began rubbing his stomach in small circles- he was starting to feel queasy. "- she's probably halfway to here by now."

_God, I feel bloody awful..._

"You're probably right. In the meantime, we should go to Tia's. And see if she can..."

Will's voice trailed off as Jack felt his stomach roll, and clutched onto his stomach.

_I'm gonna hurl..._

"Jack? Are you feeling alright?" Will asked, concerned. He WAS in Elizabeth's body, after all.

"I'm gonna hurl..." Jack groaned, and stood up, running to the open window.

Quite ungentlemanly like, he stuck his head out the window and did just that: hurl. He felt Will step next to him and hold his hair back, rubbing the small of his back. After a few moments of being sick, Jack gasped and took a deep breath of fresh air. He stayed, letting the cool breeze blow across his hot, sticky face for a moment or two then brought his head back in.

Ruth was already there, with a hand rag, glass of water and some mint. Jack muttered thanks as he splashed some water on his face and wiped it. Then, he took a swig of water and swished it around his mouth, before spitting it out of the window. He then tore the mint leave in half and stuck a piece in each of his cheeks, to freshen his mouth.

"I hate women." Jack said, as he sat down. Now, he felt fine. "Give them one bit of crisis and their body can't handle it."

Will and Ruth looked at each other. Jack noticed this, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?"

Will shook his head. "Nothing. Just that- Elizabeth kind of had the stomach flu after you left. She was still suffering yesterday."

Jack moaned in disgust, and took a drink of water. "Bloody woman."

(1)(2)(3)

Tia extracted herself from her book when she heard a brutal knocking on her front door. She looked over at Azriel and smiled.

"Showtime." Azriel mouthed, and sat in her chair, patiently awaiting Jack's arrival.

Tia grinned, her black teeth glinting, and called out to the knocker. "Come in..."

With a loud and fierce bang, a very agitated Elizabeth Swann stormed into the room. Or, rather an aggravated Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Tia called out cheerfully.

Jack clenched his teeth and stared at Tia. "Tia. Do you, by any chance, see something wrong with me?"

Tia studied Jack, and smiled. "You've done sumting wid yer hair. I like it."

"WRONG! Guess AGAIN!" Jack yelled, and noticed a red head laughing at the side. "YOU!" Jack smirked, and folded his arm, staring at Azriel. "I should have known ye would be involved in this!" 

The red head walked over to Jack, laughing. Will had no idea who she was, but he automatically felt a jealous disgust towards her- kind of like what he felt for Jack. She stopped in front of Jack and looked down- she was a foot taller than Jack now.

"I think you look rather charming." she laughed.

Jack seemed very bothered by that and sneered. "Charming?" he paused, looking at the red head angrily. "CHARMING? I'm a fucking WOMAN! And worse! I'm HER!"

"That's no way to talk to your guardian angel, young man!" the red head warned.

Angel? Will looked her up and down. She seems like no angel.

"AZRIEL!" Jack warned.

"JACK SPARROW!" came a gruff voice from the open door.

Will, Tia, Jack and Azriel all turned their attention to the door. There stood a deadly- looking Jack Sparrow, but everyone knew that is was Elizabeth Swann.

"Lizzie!" Jack greeted, and walked over to her. "Yer not going to belie-"

A loud smack was heard, and Jack reeled back. He touched Elizabeth's purpling cheek, and stared at her.

"Ye just hit yerself!" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth brought back her tarred hand and gave Jack a seething look. "Yes, but YOU felt the pain!" She went to smack Jack again, but he jumped back and dodged her swing.

"Lizzie, hitting yourself won't fix the matter!" he called out, now running away from her.

"It would make me feel better!"

"But when we switch back, you'd get the pain!"

"A small price to pay!" Elizabeth chased after Jack, who now ran out of the door and on Tia's front deck.

Elizabeth advanced on him, but instead of hitting him, she grabbed his _(My... MY shoulders!_ Liz thought to herself.) shoulders and stared down at him.

"I have a few questions for you, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack brushed off her hands and stood up straight. "Thats 'Captian' Sparrow, luv. I recall you calling it out when I use to dri- " Jack flinched when he saw Elizabeth raise his hand to strike him, but she didn't. He regained composure. "I have some bloody questions fer ye as well!"

"I'm going first!" Elizabeth stated.

Jack shook his head. "No, I am going first."

Will stepped in. "Why don't you ask at the same time?" _I think I'm going to regret this_... Will immediately thought.

Jack and Liz both took deep breaths (at the same time) and began screaming (at the same time):

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID I DO?! I DID NOTHING! YOU DID THIS! SWITCH BACK! HOW? I HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA!" Jack and Liz (at the same time) both growled and threw their arms in the air. "DAMN!" 

Jack (who was still Elizabeth) folded his arms across his well-endowed chest and stormed over to one corner, while Elizabeth did the same exact thing, going to another corner. Their backs were turned to everyone.

Tia looked up at Azriel and joked: "I think I'm aroused."

"Me too. And angels are in equipped." Azriel said back to Tia.

They were both awarded with death glares from the three pirates. Will shook his head and walked over to Elizabeth, and placed a comforting hand on the older pirate's back that she was wearing. Jack peeked over his shoulder at the sight of him and Will getting cozy, stepping closer to eachother, talking in hushed whispers. He quickly got jealous, for it was not him he was talking to, but Elizabeth, and she was letting him hug her, even though she was in Jack's body...

"Excuse me!" Jack stepped up and cut between them. "Might I remind you that she is in my body, and that looks just plain gross? Please, keep yer eunuch hands to yourself." _There. That should keep yer grubby hands off of my Lizzie... I mean, my body!_

Will nodded, and took a step back. Lizzie looked down at Jack, and Jack saw tears glistening in her eyes. That threw him off balance, for he was staring at his own crying face. She pushed Jack out of the way and made her way down to the beach, to be alone.

"Nice going, Jack." Will snarled at him before going to chase after Elizabeth.

"Where ye going?" he called out.

"Obviously, to talk to her!"

Jack huffed and hurried over to where Will was standing. He pushed by him and muttered. "I'll be the one talking to her."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Jack struggled going through the little dune, because he was in Lizzie's body (If he was in his, he'd have cleared this sand pile instantly. And, he wouldn't be here.), and in a nightgown still. Once up and over the dune, with sand smeared in some very uncomfortable places, he stopped and looked up and down the beach. There was no sign of Lizzie.

Then he heard a sniffling. Jack perked her ears up (Was it strange that he called them hers? He was in her body, after all.) and looked up into the tree tops. Sure enough, he saw himself, resting on a large branch of a coconut tree, his arms wrapped around his body. Jack saw that Elizabeth had his head nestled in the crook of his arms, and his great shoulders shook.

She was crying.

"Hey!" Jack called up, and waved her arms. Elizabeth picked his head up and looked down at herself, his eyes red and puffy. "There's no need to cry! Come on down!"

Hesitantly, Elizabeth swung his body off a branch and landed on his feet in front of Jack. Elizabeth turned and stared coldly down at herself. She folded his arms across his chest, and sniffed.

"What, Jack?" she snarled at him. "Come to make me feel worse?"

"No!" Jack shook her head. "I thought we should... talk. Like normal human beings." He smiled, her mouth forming into his warm smirk.

Elizabeth shook his head. "No. We are beyond normal, Jack." Then she turned to leave.

"Oh, come on!" Jack went after her, grabbing his shoulder when he finally caught up. Damn, I'm fast! "We are never going to fix this if we don't communicate!"

"Fine." Elizabeth stopped, then sat on the sand. "Talk."

"Alright..." Jack clapped her hands together and rubbed them, trying to think of what to say. "Well... umm..."

"Maybe we should talk to Tia Dalma?" Elizabeth suggested, trying to get Jack out of his stammering.

"Yes!" Jack grinned. "I didn't actually git a chance ta talk to her, since ye came and interrupted."

Elizabeth sighed, but didn't look at herself. "I think I had a right."

"Aye, ye did. Just as I had a right to stop you and the eunuch from canoodling."

"'Canoodling'?" Elizabeth asked, arching Jack's scarred eyebrow. "That was not 'canoodling'!"

"Yes, it was! You canoodled! And, since ye is in me body, I prohibit the right of ye canoodling with anyone!"

Elizabeth stood up on his feet, and stared him down. "I can canoodle anyone I want. You're just jealous because it's not you I canoodled."

"No, I'm disgusted at the fact that I saw meself canoodle a whelp!" Jack argued, feeling her body flush. "So, from here forth, there will be no more canoodling!"

Elizabeth huffed, and crossed his arms. "Fine. Since I am not allowed to canoodle, then you are not allowed to drink rum."

"WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed, stepping back from himself. "Lizzie, that's a crime! A sin! To separate a man and his beloved rum..."

"But you're not in a man's body. You're in a woman's body. And more importantly, my body and I will not have you put that vile drink into my system!" Elizabeth argued back, his face reddening.

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Fine. But I want me hat!"

Elizabeth took off Jack's hat and threw it in the sand. "Agreed." She finished, and walked away, up to the hut.

"Bloody woman..." Jack muttered, bending down and picking up his hat. He dusted it off and placed it regally on her head, then proceeded to take the long way back up to the cabin.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth didn't actually go back to the hut right away. Instead, knowing that Jack would take the long way around, she hid behind the dune. When she was sure that he gone, she slipped out of her hiding place and sat down on the beach. She needed a few minutes to think.

It really wasn't so bad being Jack. She didn't feel any nausea, and found that she could move easily, thanks to the fine toned muscles that the pirate had. He wasn't drunk, Elizabeth could tell, because she didn't have a headache, and could feel his body being sober.

A faint wind blew, and Elizabeth stuck his hands into his coat pockets, hitting something hard and cool. She arched his eyebrow, and brought out his hand.

She opened it up to find two things: a ring, the ring she had given to Tia to give back to Jack... and a bullet. The ring, she understood why he would keep that with him, but a bullet? That was odd, even for Jack. Upon looking closely, she saw a bit of dried blood on it and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Ew!" she stuffed the bullet back in his coat pocket, but kept the ring out. She held it with both hands, watching the sunlight hit the emerald stone.

"I actually bought that, ye know."

Elizabeth jumped, and turned Jack's head to see Jack. Or, rather, her.

"You did?" She asked, looking back down at the ring. "That's a shocker."

Jack grinned. "Yes, well, I wanted it special for ye. Had it sized and everything."

Elizabeth frowned, feeling an upsurge of emotions. Jack sat down next to her and grasped his own left hand, making Elizabeth stretch out his fingers. He pointed at his middle finger, and Elizabeth gasped. She had never noticed it before, but the ring Jack had given her looked exactly like the ring he was pointing out.

"Made it so it'd match mine. Of course, I stole mine. Ten years ago. It officially started my ring fetish."

Elizabeth giggled at that and smiled. "I was wondering why you had so many rings- you have more rings then fingers! Don't they get in the way?"

"I never notice them." Jack answered, glad that they had both calmed down. "Got used to working with them."

Elizabeth smiled, and grasped her own hand. Jack smirked, and allowed Elizabeth's slim fingers to enfold his paw. Even from this side, holding hands felt so... right.

"Do you think we'll get out of this?" Elizabeth asked, frowning.

Jack smiled, trying to assure her. "I think we will."

It was the perfect moment... until Jack had to drop his own hand and run over to the surf line, promptly getting sick. Elizabeth rolled his eyes, and got up, hurrying over to help an ailing Jack.

(1)(2)(3)

Azriel, of course was calm and relaxed, while Jack was storming around her.

"Why did you do this?" Jack exclaimed, pacing around the table that Elizabeth, Tia and his guardian angel sat. "Ye knew ye had no right to do this!"

"In fact, I do." Azriel smirked, and leaned forward. "If you stopped being such an idiota, I never would have interfered!"

"¡Qué?! So you thought it was wise to butt in on people's vidas privadas!"

"Jack, siendo infeliz no resolverás nada. Quizás no acceda a ayudarte." Azriel huffed, crossing her arms.

Elizabeth's face reddened. Jack curled her hands in a fist, trying to stop himself from punching his guardian angel. "TÚ lo hiciste! TÚ lo arreglas!"

"Exijo respeto!" Azreil bellowed, standing up to stare down Jack. From what Will and Elizabeth could guess, she had said something that calmed down Jack. Unfortunately, they didn't know what language they were speaking.

"De acuerdo." Jack straightened up, and stared apologetically at Azriel. "Pido perdón por gritarte. No era mi intención. Podrías, por favor, ayudarme?"

"Acepto tus disculpas. Y te ayudaría con mucho gusto" then Azriel's face turned into a guilty one. "... si pudiera."

Jack immediately gave off the air of 'killer', and Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm and took a few steps back. "ZORRA! No me engañes!"

They continued on like this for a couple more minutes, until Will (risking life and limb) stepped in between them and pushed them apart.

"Qué? Mentirosa hija de..." Jack was forced to back off, and decided to pace around in a circle, to catch his breath. Azriel, however, continued talking. This time, in English.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jack! This is something you and her have to figure out for yourself!" Azriel brushed back red locks of her hair, and crossed her arms again.

"Why would you do something like this?" Elizabeth now spoke up, making Jack's usually slurred and gruff voice sounding soft. "If you're sorry now, why did you do it?"

Azriel stopped to look her up and down. From the top of her adorned head down to Jack's oversized boots, she had turned into Jack through and through.

"That's what you need to figure out, Miss Swann." Azriel looked into Jack's brown eyes, and realized that they looked almost exactly like Elizabeth's. "I can see why he chose you."

Elizabeth, embarrassed, didn't say anything in return and took a few steps back. Jack stopped his pacing, and was now staring daggers at Az.

"So you're not going to help us? At ALL?"

Azriel smirked, and walked over to where Jack stood. Quietly, she bent forward and whispered into her ear. Elizabeth felt a flash of jealousy at how close that red head was to her Jack... me! That's me!

Argh. Why, when I look at him, I see him, not me? I have to constantly remind myself.

Azriel pulled away after a long moment, and smirked at Jack's somber face. He nodded, and looked over at Elizabeth. She had his body slumped, hands on his hips, wearing a look of jealousy.

That's interesting... Jack curled her mouth into his trademark smirk and motioned for her to follow him.

"We have to board the Pearl."

Will looked up. "Why? Where do we have to go?"

"Anywhere." Jack answered, and saw both Will and Lizzie look confused. "We need to be away from here."

Elizabeth and Will didn't ask questions, they just nodded in agreement, and walked out of the hut with Jack.

This was when Jack looked down, and noticed something. He was still in Elizabeth's nightdress... and that just won't do.

He adopted his playful grin.

"Oh, look! I have to change..."

Elizabeth flushed, and stared down at Jack. Jack smirked at her and bolted for Ruth's house, Elizabeth on his heels.

"JACK! DON'T YOU DARE!!" she screamed out, her voice low and gruff.

Jack just laughed that sweet, delicate laugh of hers and kept running towards Ruth's home. "Why, Miss Swann, I can't captain a ship in a frilly nightdress! What would de crew think?"

"JACK!"

Will rolled his eyes sighed. "This is going to be a long trip..." he said, to no one in particular, and calmly followed them down the path.

(1)(2)(3)

"Lo que es de él es de ella, lo que es de ella es de él.  
Que se intercambien ahora.

Mientras realizo este valioso sacrificio  
Trae a mi tus caminos únicos, Oh Selene!  
Ayúdanos a guíar esta eterna luna

Conviertela en camino

Te prohibo de hacer daño alguno."

Elizabeth sat next to herself and looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Jack, who was now in a pair of brown breeches and a low cut shirt (you could see the nightdress poke through... but he would fix that later. Elizabeth had watched him get dressed.), raised her booted feet and rested them on the table. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, grimacing.

"It's a sort of riddle... thing."

"Do you know the english version?" Elizabeth asked. She had no clue what it meant in spanish.

Jack nodded, and leaned back in his desk chair more.

"What's his is hers; what's hers is his.

Let them switch at this time.

As I send you my precious sacrifice.

Bring forth to me your unique ways, Oh Selene!

Help us guide this eternal moon

Have it become a path..."

Jack paused, and searched his brain for the rest. He forgot it. Well, Azriel had barely whispered it into her ear!

"Jack?"

"Shh. I'm thinking."

Elizabeth groaned. "Oh god. We're doomed." she dropped Jack's head on the desk and repeated the process a couple of times before Jack brought out her hand and stopped her. Liz looked up at Jack's concerned face, and frowned. "You don't remember, do you?

"No." Jack said, honestly. "She was whispering it in me ear, and I just happened to look over to see someone very jealous."

Elizabeth flushed. Never did Jack think he would see himself get all in a flutter. "I was NOT jealous!"

"Peas in a pod, luv. Always said so." Jack leaned back into his chair, closing her eyes and smirking in victory.

Elizabeth caught Jack's little faux- pa. "Oh? You admitting that you were jealous before?"

Jack's eyes snapped open, and he opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before gaining sentience and standing up to face himself. Jack knew that he was looking down at himself, but he only saw  
Elizabeth.

"I never said that I was jealous." He turned to go to his trusty liquor crate, but cursed to himself when he remembered he promised Lizzie that he wouldn't drink.

Much to Jack's displeasure, Elizabeth had stood up and walked up behind it. "Admit it. You didn't feel a tiny bit irritated when Will and I were talking?" she asked, seeing that Jack was struggling to fight back. She grinned in satisfaction.

"No! That wasn't jealousy, that was..." but the words died in his throat- even though it was a white lie, it was still a lie, and he didn't like lying to his fair Lizzie.

Who, he should remember, was still in his body. But just the thought that it was Elizabeth there, he realized that he was beginning not to care.

"Was what, Jack?" Elizabeth giggled, which sounded weird because Jack never giggled. "An extreme dislike?"

"No!"

"Come on, you can tell me..." Elizabeth said, loving that she could rile Jack so. But, as we all know, you shouldn't rile a man like Jack too much.

"ALRIGHT!" he turned on Elizabeth's heel and stared up at her. "I WAS JEALOUS! SEEING HIM TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT, EVEN IF YE TWO ARE JUST FRIENDS, MADE ME WANT TO JUMP AT THE BLOODY URCHIN AND RIP HIS THROAT OUT WITH ME TEETH! I WANTED TO KILL HIM WHEN HE TOLD ME THAT YOU TWO WERE KISSING GOODNIGHT!"

"Why is that, Jack?" Elizabeth decided since he was pouring out secrets, she might as well go for it.

"BECAUSE YER MINE! I WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOOKS AT YOU LIKE THAT! I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO GETS TO GET TO TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT! YE HAPPY?" Jack finished, breathing hard from all his yelling.

There it was. The naked truth. Well, not completely, since Elizabeth knew it all along. But she never though that him finally saying it would hold so much power.

"I see." Elizabeth said calmly. Then she got an idea. A wicked, awful idea. It worked before, what's to say it won't work again?

She gently grasped Jack by the shoulders and gently edged him toward her. It never once occurred to her that she was kissing herself when she brought his lips down on hers, and that Jack would kiss her back after a moment's hesitation.

The kiss still felt the same. It was still the two of them, no matter how odd the circumstances were. The kiss still held a fire that they both knew would not go out easily, the kiss was still a wonder to them both.

Then Elizabeth, realizing that she had Jack's strength, gently pushed Jack...

...out the door. She broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at him, saying "Goodnight" before closing and locking the door.

Jack pounded on his cabin door, screaming: "YE WENCH! YE USED ME! I DEMAND MY CABIN! ELIZABETH!!!" he continued screaming, pounding on the door with her small hands. "THIS IS NOT FAIR!!"

Inside, Elizabeth was smiling and dancing a little towards the bed, kicking off her boots in the process.

"I got the big bed, I got the big bed, I got the big bed hey hey hey hey!" She pretended to strain her ear, calling out: "DO I HEAR A SOUND?"

"ELIZABETH! You USER!"

Elizabeth just smiled, and shredded off the big captain's coat. "OH, IT MUST BE THE SOUND OF THE RUM AND THE BED CALLING ME!" She laughed hard as she reached underneath to grab a bottle, and flung herself on his back on the bed.

She ignored the angry noises that Jack made at the door. After all, she had the big comfy bed, and he didn't.

That made her happy.

_Men are easy... she sniggered, uncorking the bottle and settling back to enjoy a nice rest. But not before seeing a new journal lying on the bedside table. Curious, she reached over and grabbed it, opening up to see Jack's scratchy handwriting. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Part Four_

The sailors of the sea  
Say the sea reminds them of home

Reminds people of the colour  
Of the sky before a storm at home

Others, the sea wave reminds them of  
The calmness they feel at home

For me, though  
It reminds me of your eyes

I could stare in it all day  
As I would do for you

Just to see the treasure underneath  
The wave of curls and foam

The sea reminds me of you  
Because when I am with you

I feel at home

Elizabeth stared down at the last entry in the little sea journal Jack had kept. She licked her suddenly dry lips and took another deep pull from the bottle, squinting her eyes so she wouldn't tear again.

It had taken her two hours, and a bottle and a half of rum to do it, but she painfully read all of what the book had to offer. There were stories, poems, and little, and drawings he had scratched in it. Some of the stories were true stories of how Jack's days went, some were very elaborate... but all of them included her.

The poems were meaningful, and they were good and bad. There were horrible poems in this book- demeaning her, basically ripping her apart. But those were few and far between, and Elizabeth found that they didn't hurt as much as the other ones. The ones that praised her. The ones where he said... the ones where he said he still loved her.

Elizabeth sighed, and attempted to stand up. She wobbled and went a little too far to the left, but she straightened up and dusted herself off. She set off towards where she thought Jack might be - bunking with Ana Maria. Across the deck she went, wobbling a little bit more, and reached her destination. She lifted her hand to knock on the door and stopped.

_What am I going to say to him? I read your personal journal, and I just decided to come and tell you my feelings on some of them? _

Elizabeth backed away from the door, and went down the deck a little. Back to the place where he first said that he loved her. She leaned against the mast, and slumped down to the deck. She couldn't stand- she put too much alcohol into Jack's system.

"I thought his body would be used to this by now..." she asked no one in particular, and was surprised when someone answered.

"Ol' Jack hasn't touched the bottle in a long while now, Miss Eliz'beth." Gibbs answered, putting out a hand to help her up. "Been to busy remem'ring."

Elizabeth accepted Gibb's helpful hand and pushed Jack's tired body up. "Remembering what?"

"Don't know, 'xactly. Jest seen him writing in this journal every once in a while, and when I ask him what he's writing, he just tells me that he's 'remem'ring'." Gibbs answered, holding up Jack's journal.

Elizabeth realized that she must have dropped it on the deck. She racked her brain for a good excuse, but thinking too hard hurt. "It must have fallen out of Jack's coat pocket. I didn't know he had a journal."

Gibbs smiled, and chuckled warmly at her. "That'd be a good excuse, Miss Eliz'beth... if ye were wearing Jack's coat."

Elizabeth seemed confused, and looked down. She saw Jack's blue vest that he always wore, and his dirty white shirt, wrapped around by his striped sash. But no jacket. "Oh."

"Come wit me, Miss Eliz'beth. Let me tell ya what's really going on with ol' Jack nowadays."

Elizabeth followed her friend to the other side of the deck, so they would not be in earshot of where Jack was sleeping.

"He's been a broken man ever since ye left, Eliz'beth. Drank too much, never got out of his cabin 'til he saw ya last trip." Gibbs sighed, and continued. "Now, he takes to hiding in odd places and writing in a journal. Hardly talks ta anybody, never attempts ta start up a conversation wit anyone unless it is absolutely neces'ary."

"Is that all he does? Hides?"

"Aye, Eliz'beth. Never saw 'im in such a bad shape before. Don't know which is worst- him stuck in his cabin, where no one can see him, or out in the open." Gibbs sighed again. "Out in the open ye can see tha' he is hurting, Eliz'beth. Breaks me heart to see such a strong man jest... wither away."

Elizabeth couldn't speak. It was her fault- all of it, it was her fault. She began to wonder what would happen if she did tell Jack about the baby- would they both be happy? Fresh tears pricked her eyes, and she excused herself and went back up to Jack's cabin.

Tomorrow, she decided. _I am going to tell him tomorrow._

(1)(2)(3)

Tomorrow came, and Elizabeth tried to find the courage to look at Jack and tell her the truth to why his stomach was sour a lot of the time. She thought it would be easier to tell him now, when he was in her body, but couldn't. Even though he looked like her, she still saw him, and knew it was still him.

So, she went out through the day, helping the men run the ship smoothly. She learned a couple of new things, met a couple of new people...

... met a dunce named Amy. During the day, Amy tried to 'get to know' Elizabeth who tried to avoid her like she was the plague.

"Hello!" she greeted Elizabeth, all sparkly and shiny. She stood in the way of Elizabeth's journey to go see Jack.

Elizabeth just growled at her and sidestepped past her. Automatically, she knew she didn't like her. Much to her dismay, Amy followed her.

"I just saw what you really are suppose to look like! I must say, you're pretty. Though a little plain... anyway, I'm here to help you!"

"That's fine. And dandy, too, I'll throw that in also. But please, it would be helpful if you just left me alone." Elizabeth snarled, and turned to go up the stairs to Jack's cabin.

Amy was close on her heels. "Oh, but I wanted to talk! I hardly know you!"

"I don't have time to talk! I have to go and see Jack- it's very important. More important than what you have to say!"

"Oh! You're going to tell him you love him!" Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"WHAT? No! I don't have to tell him that!" Elizabeth stopped, turning to face the blonde wish- wash. "Why would you even say that?"

"Oh, then, you don't love him?" Amy asked, placing a finger on her chin, looking confused.

"Of course I do! Did- I did!" Elizabeth flustered, and turned to continue her journey up the stairs.

"Oh, then are you going to tell him so?"

"Tell him what?" 

Amy was silent for a moment, and nervously smiled. "I forgot."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued up to Jack, only to have a group of people rush past her, Jack trailing behind. Elizabeth was pushed to the side, and huffed.

"JACK!" she called out, and Jack stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, me dear? Come to kick me off me own deck, now?" Jack asked, a little bite in his voice.

"Oh, come on! You knew what I was doing the whole time. You just wanted a kiss."

"That might be so. I remember another time when you did a similar thing." Jack saw the look of remorse run through his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, luv. I'm a little hot blooded at the moment... some crew tried ta peek up me skirts."

"Frightening. That's why I wear pants around the crew." Elizabeth threw back, pointing down at the brown skirt he was wearing.

"Yes, but I like the breeze." Jack smirked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked indignant, but her frown cut into a smirk, and she giggled a little. Jack always found a way to make her laugh.

"What do ye need me for, 'Lizaebth?" Jack asked, calmed down now. Being in her presence, even if he was she and her was him, was always soothing. "I'm a very busy man with a sour stomach, ye know. Wish yer stomach bug flew away now."

Elizabeth nervously smiled. "Yeah, about that, Jack, you see..."

Just then, a sharp cry rang out through the air, followed by 'oohs!' and 'aahs!'. Elizabeth looked confused, and Jack smiled. He grabbed a hold of his elbow, and led her over to the railing. "Look out, to yer left."

Another sharp cry ran out, now sounding like some sort of melody. Elizabeth gasped and smiled as she saw a great tail, about two miles away from the Pearl, rose up out of the water and crashed back into the water. A head, a monstrous head, poked out and blew water out of the back of its neck.

Whales.

"Oh my god..." Elizabeth breathed, marveling at the beautiful sight.

"One of the advantages of sailing." Jack commented, smiling as he watched not one, but two whales sing to each other. "Beautiful, aint it?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. She was too busy staring at the two whales, who danced around each other singing. It was like they were putting on a show for the pirates. Everyone was enjoying it, except for one.

Amy.

A whale shot up out of the water, twirling and landing on it's back with another shriek.

Amy covered her ears and began to cry. 

Elizabeth watched as the other whale slammed its tail on the water, and turned her head when she heard Amy cry out in pain. She was sitting on her knees, clutching her head and rocking back and forth.

"Jack-" Elizabeth snapped Jack out of his enjoyment, and turned his head to look at where Elizabeth was pointing. Immediately, the two of them were at Amy's side, asking her what was wrong.

"They're coming... they're coming for me..."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring Jack's insistent pats on his arm. "What's going on, Amy?"

"Elizabeth..."

"He sent them... he did..."

"Who? Amy, tell us what the hell is going on!"

"Elizabeth!!"

"My husband... he wants me... can't go back, can't go..."

"Who's your husband?"

"ELIZABETH!!!" Jack now screamed, and hit her hard on his shoulder.

Elizabeth grunted and snapped his head towards herself. "WHAT?"

Jack shakingly pointed up at the disgusting sea creatures that were now on the deck of the Pearl. They were slimy, disgusting, much like the ones they encountered fighting Jones. Their skin, which was gray and dull, was peeling away- their stench horrendous.

"Deja vu, huh, luv?" Jack asked, standing up he looked down. "Wish I didn't wear a skirt today." Jack said, as he brandished his sword.

"NO!" Elizabeth called out, and pulled Jack and Amy towards the cabin. "You two are to stay in here - Jack, before you say 'it's me ship!' I must remind you that you are in my body and I don't want to see it hurt. Get as much information as you can out of Amy." Elizabeth instructed as she pushed them into the Captain's cabin, hearing fighting already breaking out behind her.

"But it's me bloody ship and crew! I have to-" 

"NO! And that's an order, Jack!"

"Ye can't give me orders, I'm the Cap-"

"Jack, please... do this for me..." Elizabeth pleaded, trying her best to make the pout she knew he wouldn't ignore.

Jack felt himself dissolve by the look she was giving him and sighed. "Git those bastards of me ship." He conceded, and pushed Amy further into the cabin, kicking the door shut.

"Will do, Jack! Will do..." Elizabeth scanned the ship, finding Will in the heat of battle. "WILL!" she cried out, seeing him being pinned down on the deck.

Elizabeth took out Jack's gun and shot a hole through the creature's head. Will pushed it off of him and took the hand Elizabeth offered, pushing himself up as she pulled.

A thought occurred to Elizabeth... she loved Jack. Why she thought of this now, she had no idea. Maybe it was the battle that was making her think such things.

But she never got the chance to say it, because soon she was fighting the intruders.

(1)(2)(3)

"Alright then, luv, there's a battle going on outside and I have a very strong belief that ye are the reason why." Jack said, sitting in the chair across from Amy. He had to sacrifice the last bottle of his precious rum to do it, but he calmed her down after a few sips... gulps. "Care to tell ol' Jack what is going on, Amy? Or should I venture to take a guess... Amphitrite?"

Amphitrite tensed up, then broke down in sobs. "I'm sorry... I didn't know he was going to send them... forgive me..."

Jack's mind reeled. "Didn't know? Yer husband controls the seas, he's been looking fer ya, and where do ya hide? On a SHIP in the middle of a SEA!!! HOW BLOODY DIM CAN YE GIT?!"

"I know! I wasn't thinking! I just wanted to be close to you, I knew you had it! I thought that if I could just.. get the globe, and fix everything, that would calm Poseidon down!!"

Jack was at a lost for words, for once._ Screw Lizzie and what she said. I need rum._ He extended his hand and Amphitrite handed the bottle over. After a long pull from the bottle, he seemed righted and continued to question Amy... or, Amphitrite, the Goddess of the sea, wife to Poseidon.

"So... how old are you?"

Amphitrite paled. "Eons." Jack's eyes grew wide. "I lost count after fifteen."

"Oh." Jack took another sip from the bottle before handing it over to the Nymph. "And uh, how long have you've been hiding from yer husband?"

"Millions of years. I lost count after 9."

"Wow." Jack straightened in his chair. "Why... why don't you go back to him?"

"Would you go back to a person who abuses you and your son, ridicules you in front of everyone, and makes you feel worthless?"

Jack sighed. He was defeated. "No, I wouldn't."

"Then you understand. I can't bear to go back to that life, Captain Sparrow. Please - help me out here."

Jack looked up at Amy and calculated a plan.

"Ye need the globe?" 

"I need the globe, I haven't much power. If I can just get in the right spot on deck, then I could help get those bastards off yer ship."

Jack thought about it. Nodding, he got up and rushed over to the trunk where they kept the globe and opened it. Amphitrite shuddered a little when Jack placed the globe in her hands and stood back. The globe was beginning to glow a bright blue color, and a sudden wind picked up. The rum bottle flew off the table, smashing to the floor. A cry began to come out of Amphtrite's mouth as she gathered power; Jack had to cover Elizabeth's ears to block out the noise. His skirt and hair blew up in the gusts of wind, and he looked up to see Amphitrite's green eyes turn white and her hair turned a nasty green color.

_I'll have a nervous breakdown later..._ Jack thought, feeling Elizabeth's stomach clench and his breathing picking up. Without saying anything, he barreled into Amy and pushed her out the door before she did any major damage to his cabin. The wind picked up outside, the sea spray now catching in it. The crew stopped fighting the monsters and grabbed on to the railing, cannons, masts, any thing they could get a solid grip on. Jack grabbed the helm, which was spiraling like crazy, and tried to gain control over it. But Elizabeth was too weak, and he felt like he would be taken in the wind.

Then a warm body covered his, and he saw his own hands cover Elizabeth's.

_Lizzie..._

He looked over her shoulder to see his face, lined with determination, taking control of the wheel and leading them out of the sudden storm. 

"I thought I told you to stay inside!"

"That kinda changed when Amy turned out to be a GOD!"

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth replied, but before Jack could answer, a cannon shot was heard.

The sudden blast from the HMS Allegiance shook the monsters so much they jumped back into the ocean. The crew scrambled to load the guns and return fire to the ship that appeared out of nowhere. Jack realized that the wind Amy created must have pushed them towards Norrington.

"Amy!" Jack cried out when Amy tripped, flinging the globe in the air so high that it caught in the netting about eight feet in the air.

Elizabeth and Jack separated- Elizabeth to try and distract Norrington's blasts (but the fool wasn't listening to her); Jack ran to the netting and began to climb up. He was already three feet up when Will noticed him, and pointed him out to Elizabeth.

_The baby!!_ Was Elizabeth's first thought as she ran towards the netting where Jack was, and called up to him.

"JACK! GET DOWN!!"

"Be down in a second! Let me get the globe!"

Elizabeth was in tears, afraid for her child's life. "NO, JACK, NOW!!! PLEASE, BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!!"

"I'm not going to get hurt! I've climbed this a million of times. I'm Captain Ja-"

Another cannon shot rattled the deck, causing Jack to lose his footing. He heard Elizabeth scream bloody murder, and caught a hold of the netting before he fell too far. Jack dared a glance over her shoulder... Elizabeth looked like she might faint, and Will was already starting to climb up to get him. Jack swung her small body up and regained footing on the net, and was two feet away from the globe when another cannon shot whizzed by.

Unfortunately, Jack wasn't lucky and lost his hold on the netting. He yelled as he fell down towards the deck, Will trying to grab a hold of him as he fell past him. Elizabeth screamed and ran to catch him... but it was too late. Jack landed on her back with a sickening thud.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed, and dropped on his knees beside him.

A great warmth filled Jack's belly and spilled out, and he felt a sharp pain not only in her back, but the lower abdomen as well. Jack breathed heavily as Will appeared at his other side, taking off his coat and pressing it against Elizabeth's private part.

Jack shakingly brushed a hand across Elizabeth's thighs and pulled back, seeing shiny red liquid on her fingers..._ blood..._

_I broke Lizzie..._ Jack thought, as his focus began to swim in and out of focus. Elizabeth was in hysterics, brushing her hair away from Jack's face, crying out something.

"No! The baby... Will, please the baby be all right! Please, God... baby..."

_Baby?_

Jack saw the darkness come and claim him, but not without thinking first:

_My baby?_


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

_"Oh, God, that's a lot of blood..."_

"Shut it, Will! Oh, Jack..."

"Cotton! Git over here with those rags!" 

"SQUAWK! FIRE IN THE HOLE! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"Gibbs, what should I do?"

"Git out of the way, Elizabeth!!" 

"But... but..."

"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" 

"Elizabeth, please, listen to Gibbs... he's gonna fix it..."

"Jack!"

"Eliz'beth, let GO!"

"Jack..."

"Elizabeth, please!!"

There was a great scuffling noise, and a slam of a door. Pounding could no be heard, and muffled cries, but it seemed as though the other voices ignored it.

"Cotton, hand me that scissor... Will!"

"Yes?"

"Go in the closet, and git alcohol. Any kind will do."

"Dead Men Tell No Lies!"

"Cotton, shut that bloody bird up before I do!!!"

A loud squawk was heard, and also a desperate cry as the door was opened and closed again. Now, there were sounds of two men talking, three men working.

"Pour that rum here... go on, Will, it's alright..."

"Gibbs, do you know what your doing?"

"I've done this before... unfortunately..."

The voices faded, and Jack found himself in a dark room of some sort. He looked down at his hands... they were his hands, most assuredly. But they glittered in a light, a light that Jack could not find. He brought one of his hands up to his face and sniffed.

Blood. That was blood on his hands.

"Welcome, Jack." Azriel stepped out of the shadows, and calmly walked towards Jack. With her, there was a child, a little boy, with dark blonde hair and wild brown eyes. The child grabbed onto Azriel's white dress, and hid his face in the many folds.

Jack took a second to stare at the little child. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember him. He felt his heart go out to him- the child seemed scared, and Jack desperately wanted to hold him in his arms. Then he turned his attention to Azriel.

"What happened?" Jack asked, calmly. He felt no need to swear or get angry here.

Azriel sighed, and took one step forward, the little boy still attatched. "You took a nasty fall, lost a lot of blood. This is just where you are resting."

"So... I'm not dead?" Jack asked, nervously. He had been dead before, and he didn't remember this place.

Azriel shook her head, her red hair pinned up and falling, just barely touching her shoulders. "No, not dead. Not yet. You still have people who love you, Jack Sparrow. It would be cruel to rip you from their world right now." She put a gentle hand on the little boy's shoulder and moved him so he came out of hiding.

Jack smiled at the small boy, and bent down to say hello. He found he couldn't speak to the boy, and the boy didn't speak to him. So, he just smiled at the lad and allowed the young boy to reach out and run his small fingers along Jack's cheek. The boy fingered Jack's bandana, his scar above his eyebrow, his moustache. Even gently pulled on his beaded beard, which elicited a chuckle from Jack. The boy's mouth cracked into a wide grin, and the light seemed to shine from his eyes.

_Elizabeth... he looks just like her..._

"Why don't you go on and play now, boy?" Azriel's voice snapped the two men out of their union, and the younger one frowned up at her and looked back at Jack.

Jack nodded and smiled at his son, and the boy turned around and ran into the darkness. Jack watched for a while, and when he was sure the boy was gone, he shakingly stood up and spoke to Azriel.

"He was my son, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

Jack gasped, and clenched his teeth together. "Is he going to come back?"

Azriel lowered her head, and Jack knew the answer. He closed his eyes, but still felt the wetness form behind his lids. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. I never meant for this to happen... I just wanted you and her to realize that you two were idiots, and get back together. Not only for each other, but for your son as well." Azriel apologized. She meant it, too.

Jack knew it wasn't her fault. She might be his gaurdian angel, and know about his future somewhat, but she couldn't know everything.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Azriel stepped so she could be closer to him. "I don't know. Maybe she was scared."

Jack grew silent after that. Scared? Of him? What, was she afraid that he would throw her in the middle of the Atlantic? Never... Azriel took his silence as a goodbye and walked into the darkness.

Jack felt a tightness in his throat, and began to cough.

_"Oh god! Turn him on his side! He's choking!!"_

"Beat hard, Will! Make sure it's loose."

"What is that... is that..."

"Blood."

"Oh god."

"Don't pray to God now, boy! Just continue to hit him!"

A great coughing sound was heard, with a collective sigh of relief.

"His breathing is becoming normal again!"

"Aye, that's a good sign..."

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!! LET ME IN!!"

"Should we?"

"Not yet. Let's clean him up first. She might not want to see him like this- I mean, herself."

The sound of water, cool water, was heard, and the men continued to talk.

"Someone should stay with him. All the time, I mean."

"I have a feeling Miss Eliz'beth won't leave his side."

"Yes, but someone... someone a little more sane..." The voice trailed off into tears.

"Ye alright, boy?"

"Yes... yes, I'll be fine..."

A sigh.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"I should do it... just, give me a moment..."

"Take all the time ye need, lad."

Jack decided to leave his spot and walk around. He heard laughing, children playing, and was pushed a little to the side as a young boy rushed past him. Jack focused his eyes on the boy, and saw that he ran up to two other children.

_I know that young boy..._

"Johnny! Yer late!" a slightly taller boy scolded the small boy.

"Mama kept me locked up in my room! I had to find a way out, savvy?" Johnathan Smith, a very young Johnathan Smith, waved his arms in the air. "But I'm here now, Eddie, so we can start!"

A young Edward Smithston smiled and pushed him into a group. "You be a pirate, for being late!"

"Aw, but I'm always a pirate!" Johnny complained, and pouted. Jack smiled. Even at a young age, he could always pout well.

"Well, stop being late and you can stop being a pirate!" Eddie laughed, and threw an arm around John's shoulders. "Besides, you make a good pirate."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TO!"

Jack smirked to himself. If only he knew then, the irony of the situation...

A young, but still older than the other two boys, boy seperated the two of them and sighed. "Gentleman, please. It'll be dark before we reach the cove."

"The cove? Cutler- isn't that where... you know... the real pirates are?" Eddie's eyes went wide, and his mouth open wide.

"Are you sure you can handle it, knife boy?" Johnny teased Cutler. "Your name might be tough - not - but are you?"

"Just because you got lost down there and a pirate helped you back up does not count the same as actually taking one in a fight!" Cutler argued hotly.

Johnny reddened too. "Fight? Don't be daft, Cut! You'll never win in a pirate fight!"

"Oh, like you could?"

"Yes, I could!"

"Well, then..." Cutler pointed down the path to the Pirate's Cove and smirked. "... let's go and see, now!"

Johnathan stood up proud, even though he was the smallest of the three, and took one step before he heard the booming voice of his Mama.

"JOHNATHAN SMITH WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

John flinched, Jack with him, for he remembered how frightening his Mama could be when she was mad. Jack turned his attention from the boy and focused it on his Mama Smith... the woman; whom he loved dearly and still loves dearly, even though she is gone now; who took him in when he was just a babe and raised him as her own son. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at the same time: _She's beautiful... Did she always have that gray streak? ... I remember how her chocolate cake tastes ... she always use to tell me my favorite story when she tucked me into bed... I remember her hugs, warm but firm at the same time... My mother..._

The vision in front of him wavered, and it returned to a most welcome sight. 

Jack was standing in the small sitting room of the house his Mama and Father had. The house, he remembered, wasn't much- a small sitting room that served also as a dining room, two rooms that were turned into bedrooms (Jack remembered he had the smallest room, but he would spend hours in it, playing with the little straw men that Father made him.). But the one room Mama loved, he remembered, was the kitchen. That's where Jack... Johnathan... and his Mama would spend most of their time, cooking dinner and telling stories around the warm stove. It was cold in England, even in the early spring, even though Jack hadn't been there in... damn... it had to be at least twenty years...

"Hello, Mama." Jack turned at the voice, and saw Mama dragging him by the ear... Jack flinched, for he remembered how painful that was (even though he was use to it.) Father was sitting in his usual chair, looking out the window, smoking that tired tobacco pipe.

When Jack remembers his parents, his adopted parents that meant more to him then his real ones, he always pictured Father puffing away at a pipe sitting in his comfortable chair, Mama standing right behind it with her arms around his shoulders. That was what he saw now. Emotion choked Jack a bit, and his mind was filled with memories of his childhood. Luckily, for him, his childhood was a happy one... it's when he grew up, that's when the trouble started.

"Father. Do you know what your son was doing today?" Mama said in a clipped tone.

Jack smiled. He was always 'Father's son' when he was bad... which was often. He was a very mischievious young boy.

"Did he set fire to the neighbor's dog again?"

"No."

"Did he steal Mr. Hobbes' cane again?"

"No."

Father sighed. "Are you going to make me list the things he has done, or are you going to tell me? Because if I have to guess, then I'll be here all night."

"Your son..." Mama forced her voice to be calm. "... thought it might be fun to go down to the Cove today."

Father puffed at his pipe again and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Johnathan..."

"Not only that, but he thought he could win in a fight with one."

"Oh, Johnathan..." his Father, though he was smiling a bit, shook his head.

"I think you have to remind him about the dangers of pirates. He seems to have forgotten."

"I think he'd be fine, Mama. John can always get out of trouble."

"I don't want him associated with pirates! It's dangerous!" Mama flushed with anger, and Jack frowned.

_I'm sorry, Mama..._ Jack thought, and lowered his head. If only his mother knew what her son was going to grow up to be.

"Fine, I'll talk to him..."

Father groaned as he got up from the chair, and made his way stiffly over to Johnathan's room. Besides berating him, though, Father told him about Anne Bonny, and Johnathan curled up in his Father's strong arms and fell asleep.

_"All right... I think he's ready..."_

"Are you, Will? It's not going to be an easy thing to tell her."

Silence.

"I have to."

Silence.

"All right, then." 

A person walking, heavily, was heard and a door opened. Someone flew into the door and knocked a chair over, and noisily fretted over someone.

"Oh my god... Jack... I'm so sorry, so sorry..."

"Elizabeth? I have to tell you something."

"How's my baby?"

Silence.

"Will?"

More silence.

"What happened to my baby?!"

"Elizabeth... the child..."

"What? Will?"

But another voice continued.

"I'm sorry, Miss Eliz'beth. The babe didn't... didn't make it."

There was more silence. Then a definite thud on the floor, followed by two men scrambling to get at the fallen man.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, please, wake up!"

"She's fainted. Nothing we can do."

"Elizabeth, please. Fainting isn't going to solve anyhting."

Jack watched as a lithe female body fell from the top of the highest tower, and splashed into the ocean. Before he knew it, he was diving in head first and swiming as fast as he could towards the young lady. His legs pumped faster as he saw that she had nestled herself at the bottom of the shallow part of the sea. Jack didn't have time to marvel the beauty she had, his only thought was: _Save her. She needs air. Save her._

He wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders and pushed up with his legs. When he broke the surface, he gasped and was dragged back down. Without thinking, he ripped the sodden gown of the woman, revealing creamy white skin, the kind he would love to lick on his bed.

_Funny. I am undressing this poor woman, and I don't even know her name._

He was able to handle her much easier now, and swam to the dock as fast as he could. Ignoring the two blumbering idiots, he brought out a small knife from his boot and cut the strings to the lady's corset. He sighed with relief when she coughed up water and gasped for air. She stared up at him in her shift, her eyes wide and dark as she took in the pirate.

All of the sudden, Jack felt warm, and found himself in a small room in Tortuga. The same lady was under him, now, but she was arching up against his touch. Jack rhythmitically rubbed his fingers against her, pressing open mouth kisses along her throat.

"Jack... please..."

With a growl, Jack postioned himself above her and drove home, gasping and crying out at the contact with the little lady. He began to create a pace, and groaned at the perfection of being with her, his lady, his pirate.

Jack finished, and rolled onto his back, taking Elizabeth in his arms. He pressed a kiss against her forehead, and she nestled into his arms. She and him sat in the afterglow for a few moments, then Elizabeth smiled and looked up at him.

"Tell me a story." she kissed his mouth, and pulled away. "Please."

"Alright, then. Ever heard of Anne Bonny?" Elizabeth shook her head, and rested against Jack's chest. "She was the best female pirate to ever sail the seas..."

The story continued, and when he got to the part about Anne finding her love, Jack noticed that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Jack sighed and smiled, content with where he was right now. He closed his eyes, and dreamt back at a time when he felt this good.

Suddenly, Jack was watching him and his two friends, Edward and Cutler, burst through a door at the local tavern and they hobbled down the street. They were drunk, of course, and Jack watched as Edward tripped and fell on the ground.

Johnathan laughed and helped his friend up. "You... you gotta be more careful there, Eddie!"

"There was a hole!"

Culer laughed along with Johnathan, and clapped him on the back. "Yes, John, that's right! Didn't you see the invisible hole?"

"I wonder if Eddie lost his invisible brain in there!"

Both John and Cutler broke down in giggles and guffaws, and Edward scowled. "Alright, alright! That's enough! We is supposeded-" Edward slurred, and swayed a bit, "-to be celebrating dear Cut's marriage tomorrow!"

"Hear! Hear!" Johnathan raised an invisible glass, and toasted Cutler.

They walked down the street a little more, and Jack found Johnathan... himself... no, Johnathan... depart from his friends and climb unsteadily up the stairs to his small house. He was tired, dead tired, and depressed. The woman he had made love to, on a regular basis when Cutler was on duty, was to marry tomorrow. To his best friend. He sighed, and shrugged out of his everyday coat. He felt a presence behind him, and turned to see Amelia.

"What are you doing here?" Johnathan hissed, stepping closer to her.

"John, please. I needed to see you." Amelia tried to cup his cheek, but he pushed her hand away. "Don't push me away."

"Tomorrow is your wedding day. Your marrying my friend- nay, my brother, at most! It's wrong!"

"Why didn't you say that before?" Amelia questioned, her nostrils flaring. "When I gave myself to you?"

"We weren't thinking. Please, leave!" Johnathan grabbed her elbow and dragged her over to the door. "I feel guilty enough. You should to. We betrayed Cutler's trust already, let's not us do it again!"

"Maybe Cutler's not the one I'm betraying!" Amelia cried out, and launched herself into Johnathan's arms. "Please... I can't stop thinking of you..."

"Try. Marry someone else- you'd be happy!" Johnathan tried pushing her away, but Amelia held fast. "You think this is easy for me? To see the one I love marry someone else? Please, before we do something we'll regret, leave!" 

Amelia looked up at Johnathan. "Make me. Make me leave."

Johnathan licked his lips, and stared down at her, desire darkening his eyes.

_Don't do it, mate..._ Jack willed him, but frowned when he saw Johnathan's lips crash down onto Amelia's.

Swirling visions of Johnathan coupling with Amelia mixed in with images of Jack doing the exact same thing with Elizabeth. Both woman were powerless in his touch- their touch, he should say - and were a squirming bundle of nerves under the Captain and the Pirate.

"I love you..." Johnathan whispered in Amelia's ear, as Jack did the same to Elizabeth. They both laughed and clutched onto the men's shoulders, gasping out as they thrusted into them.

"Oh god..." the woman cried out, Johnathan thrusting wildly into Amelia, as Jack was doing to Elizabeth.

"So close..." Amelia whispered, and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's chest, whispering almost the exact same thing.

"Johnathan!" 

"Elizabeth..."

"Amelia..."

"Jack!" 

"John... please..."

"... please, Jack, please..."

"Elizabeth, I love you..."

"... with all my heart, Amelia, I do..."

"Johnathan!" 

"Jack!"

Jack shut his eyes, trying to block out the visions. But he could still hear them, all of them, saying each other's names in pleasure... a pressure began building in his head, and he clutched at his temples, trying to will the two names out.

"Jack!"

"Johnathan!"

"Jack!" 

"Johnathan!"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!! I'm NOT Johnathan!"

"Johnathan..." Amelia said, concerned.

"No..."

"Jack... Jack, please, look at me..."

_"Jack, please, I know you can hear me. Please, say something! Jack! Please, we need to talk... wake up so we can talk, Jack, please Jack... I... I miss you, Jack, please come back to me..." the soft voice sobbed, and heavily said: "I love you, Jack, please, understand! Don't do this to me! Don't make me sick with worry, I know I deserve it, but Jack, please! Please wake up! Please..."_

Jack's void was filled with silence, dark silence, and he shakingly brought his hands down to look at them. Still caked with blood... whose was it? Who did he hurt?

_BANG._

Jack's head shot up at the sound of a gun firing off, and saw Elizabeth, pale faced, take two steps back from her assassin. His back was turned to Jack, but Elizabeth wasn't, Elizabeth was dying...

"Oh god no!" Jack picked himself up and ran to Elizabeth, catching her before she fell to the ground. He checked her chest for any gun wounds, but found none... then where was all this blood coming from... Jack's eyes flew down to her abdomen, where he saw a gentle crimson tide run out. "No, no, no,no, NO!" Jack frantically shrugged out of his coat and pressed it against her wound, to stop the bleeding. "Please stay with me, Elizabeth, please..."

"She can't hear you." a familiar voice sounded. A gun reloaded. "She's dead. I killed her."

Jack turned and looked into the face... the face of Johnathan. He stood up and pushed his younger self down, fastening his hands around Johnathan's neck.

"Your fighting yourself, you know that, right?" Johnathan asked calmly, as though Jack wasn't squeezing his neck.

"I'm not you."

"No, no your not. Your 'Jack Sparrow'." Johnathan said, as if stating the obvious.

"Why? Why kill her?"

"You killed me. Only fair."

Jack felt tears slide down his face, and fought to keep his voice steady. "Then come after me! Not her!"

"You don't get it, do you?"

Jack realized that throttling Johnathan wouldn't do anything, for Johnathan was already dead. He was the first person Jack killed.

"She's you. Your her. You don't understand, do you?"

Jack shook his head, climbing off of his younger self and gathering his knees to his chest. He began rocking back and forth, trying to get the image of his love dying.

"Pity. And I thought you would get it. You both killed who you once were, just to get what you thought you wanted most: freedom. Well, freedom has a price, doesn't it, 'Jack'?" Johnathan asked venomly, staring at Jack with cold eyes. "And now look. Because of you, she's dead. And you have to live with yourself, knowing you dug her grave. Why don't you give it up, 'Jack'?"

Jack looked up into Johnathan's eyes, and shuddered. They were so _cold,_ did he look that way when he was angry?

"I don't know what you mean." Jack muttered, afraid of crying out in pain.

"Oh, I think you do. Tell me, 'Jack'- where were you born, huh? Who were your parents? Who were your childhood friends? I'll tell you. They don't exist. Why? Why don't they exist, 'Jack'?" Jack shook his head, hiding his face. "Because 'Jack Sparrow' didn't have a childhood. Oh, you might have dreamed one up for him, but ' Jack Sparrow' never got to experience it. 'Jack Sparrow' didn't need anyone, remember? REMEMBER? When you were cold, hungry and friendless, isn't that what you said? Now look at you! Look at her!!" Johnathan pointed at Elizabeth's still form, standing up to get closer to her. "She loved a nobody! Nobody, 'Jack', and look where it got her? Dead! You killed her! 'Jack Sparrow' killed her, just as 'Jack Sparrow' killed me!!"

"I didn't... I didn't..."

"Yes, you did, 'Jack', yes you did! Do you always kill the ones you love? Is it a game, to see how long your loved ones last? Well, it was twenty five years for me, barely a year for her, maybe you loved her too much you couldn't bear it!" Johnathan walked up and kicked Jack in the thigh, knocking the pirate over. "Look at me!!! Face me, like the man you are, 'Jack'!! What do you have to loose now? 'Jack Sparrow'? Tell me, 'Jack', could you kill someone who never lived?"

Jack's cheek was against the cool, hard floor, and he smelled the copper of Elizabeth's blood. Memories of his adventures, his life, his love with her flashed in his mind, and he felt... alive. Alive. Jack Sparrow was alive. He stood up on wobbly legs and faced his younger self. Slowly, he raised his gun and pointed it straight at Johnathan's heart.

"Yes."

And he pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Jack was alone. All alone. Elizabeth had vanished, and after Johnathan was shot, he fell and just kept falling. Jack had a feeling that he might return... but he didn't want him to. Johnathan was dead, dead to the world, and besides him, there was only one person alive who knows about him.

One person...alive? What happened to his past? He had once been surrounded by friends, family, and had a promising career. Then... then he had an affair with Amelia Beckett, before marriage and after marriage. He refused to sell slaves, and lost the East India Trading Company a lot of money. His best friend turned on him, and he lost his ship. Turned pirate- no, forced to turn pirate. Made a deal with the sea devil. Fell unhappily in love, was killed, and brought back to the world. It took some time to adjust to, but he came back fully to it he saved, well, everyone's ass, and was there when Will and Elizabeth had the most horrendous fight - which he personally loved to watch- and broke it off.

Jack shook his head. So much else had happened, that was just his life in a nutshell.

He felt a heavy weight. What was it? He reached into his pocket and pulled out two things he kept on his person at all times: Elizabeth's ring.

Elizabeth's bullet.

Both Elizabeth's... they were weighing him down? Why would she do that?

He placed the bullet in his right hand and held onto the ring in the left. He weighed them, seeing which one was the heaviest. He couldn't explain why- until he looked down at the ring.

A horrible image, of Elizabeth lying in bed; pale, sweating, crying in pain... she was dying. And Jack knew it was his fault- it was all his fault. He kept her to close to his heart, and he should know better by now. People he loved always died, it was only a matter of time before she was taken away from him.

But he had a choice.

Jack looked at the bullet, and saw Elizabeth alive and happy. He saved her, gave her her freedom, made her happy- but she wasn't with him. But she was smiling. But he wasn't with her... but she was living.

He had a choice.

Drop the ring, and save her. Drop the bullet, and keep her as his until she dies.

Jack would rather see her happy.

He dropped the ring he gave her before, and watched as it fell and broke the ocean's floor... he didn't bother asking how it showed up... and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He clutched the bullet to his heart, and cried out in pain. Another sharp pain, and this time, he had fallen on his back. He gasped and writhed against the floor, in so much pain, he couldn't stand it. Tears flowed out of his eyes; he never felt this much pain in his life, not even when he was eaten by the Kraken.

Jack cried out, his tears mixed with a scream, and felt his chest jump up.

(1)(2)(3)

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was back in his cabin. And saw... himself, laying carefully next to ... himself. He was still in Elizabeth's body- well, that explained the pain he felt. What had happened?

Jack tried to move, but flinched in pain and gasped. His pained gasp startled Elizabeth awake, and she quickly got off the bed and on his knees, holding Jack's hand as he rode the pain out.

"Jack? Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, watching herself in pain.

"No." Jack hissed, ripping her hand out of his. "I'm not. I just had and lost a baby today, I don't think I'd be happy now, should I?" 

Elizabeth cringed at Jack's words, but he was right. She should have told him... well, now was better then ever.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Why?" Jack saw his own eyes lower, and he reached out and grabbed his own hand. "You could have told me."

Elizabeth sighed. "Because you said that you never wanted children."

"And you listened to me? Since when did you start listening to me?" Jack was speaking loudly now, and heard some footsteps walk away hurridley from the door. "Elizabeth- if I had known, I would have-"

"Would have what?" Elizabeth started, getting defensive. "You would have dropped me off in a port and left me. You didn't want kids. I was doing you a favor!"

"Favor? By taking away my family?"

"Since when was I family?!"

Jack sighed, and felt Elizabeth's heart pound. "Since I fell in love with you, ye git! Do you have any idea what I'd do for the people I love?"

"No, what? Make them feel like crap?" Elizabeth's temper was high, and she felt Jack's heart pound. "You said some pretty derogatory things to me, Jack!"

"Oh, really? And what have you done to me, Elizabeth?"

"I thought I was saving you the hassle!"

"Hassle? Since when was a child a hassle?!" 

"Since you said it was! You said you never wanted to be a father!"

"I never said that-"

"Oh, bullsh-"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Jack was close to yelling now.

"Well then, what did you want Jack? You make me crazy Jack, if you don't tell me what you want, how do I know what to d-"

"I WANT TO BE A FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack yelled, startling Elizabeth. "I WANTED YOU TO STAY, I WANTED TO WAKE UP WITH YOU IN ME ARMS, I WANT TO PLACE MY HANDS ON YOUR SWOLLEN STOMACH AND FEEL MY BABY MOVE AROUND!!! BUT YOU_ NEVER GAVE ME THE CHANCE!!!"_

Elizabeth choked back a sob, and got up. She rushed over to the door ignoring Jack's cries to have her come back.

(1)(2)(3)

"You were a bit harsh on her." Will said, cleaning Elizabeth's... well,_ private_ area. Jack didn't want him to do it, he'd rather have Elizabeth, but she was gone and it was either Will (who, Jack cringed when he thought of it, had seen it before. Probably many times.) or Gibbs.

Jack settled on Will.

"Everyone seems to forget that she was harsh also."

"Well, yeah, but you're more vocal about your pain. She's not. Things hit her more badly." Will rinsed out the rag and pulled down Elizabeth's nightdress. "There. Your not bleeding as much anymore, but I see a definite improvement down-"

"It was a boy."

Will rolled his eyes. Jack said the oddest things sometimes- Will guessed that was how Jack cleared his head. "What's a boy?"

"My child." Jack looked down at Elizabeth's hands in wonderment. "I had a son." 

Will moved uncomfortably on the bed. It suddenly became more crowded in the room- Jack was starting to freak him out. The pirate never talked to him about feelings before, not unless Will was being slammed against a couple of walls.

"Will... I need... oh god, I can't believe I'm saying this... I need your help. With... women."

Will's eyes widened in shock. Jack Sparrow? CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, asking Will Turner about women? Oh, things have turned weird now. He needed to put Elizabeth and Jack together and right the world.

"Oh. Well..." Will searched his mind for the right words. "I guess I could help... what, I mean, what did you need?" Will was now scratching his head, not really looking at Jack, but faced in his general direction.

"I need ta tell Lizzie something... something very important... but I don't know how." Jack sighed. "I'd rather be back in my own body right now."

"About that!" Will exclaimed, trying to change the subject. "You see, Jack, when you were out-"

"How long was tha', by the way?"

"Two days." Will answered, and continued his statement. "You see, Elizabeth and I read over the little chant thing, and we can't figure it out. You see, it says the man is a 'vessel', and so we assumed that the man needed to do something."

"Well, that was a good way to state the obvious." Jack scoffed, gently rubbing Elizabeth's belly. He was beginning to feel a little pain.

"We can't figure out who's the vessel." Will said, and seeing the confused look in Jack's (Elizabeth's) eyes, continued. "You know, Elizabeth is in a, rather ugly in my opinion, man's body. But she's not really a man. You are, but you're not really a man either since you're in a woman's body. Make sense?"

"No." Jack grinned. "You've been hanging around me to much." Jack tried to move to get in a comfortable position, but at the first wave of pain, decided to stay put. "Besides, I already figured out what I have to do."

"What?"

Jack sighed. "I have to forgive her."

Will smiled, relieved that finally-_ finally _- they had an answer... even if it was the only one, and might not be right. Still, it was something to go on.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? I'll go get her and we'll-"

"No." 

"No?" Will was deeply confused now. "Why 'No'? I thought you two wanted to be back in your own bodies."

"I do. We do. I don't want her to..." Jack sighed, and decided to come out with it. "I want her body to feel better. Before we switch. I couldn't live with meself if I left her in such pain."

"Oh, that's... sweet." Will straightened up, and thought about it. "Wait- sweet? Since when were you sweet?"

"Don't be daft now. She has to forgive me also, so don't get yer knickers in more of a knot." 

Will sat back down next to Jack. "So you're going to wait?"

"For a week, maybe more, yes. Why? Is that a big shocker?"

"Just, for once, I'm actually proud of you. Your doing something nice for soemeone else."

"Well, I'm not barbaric!"

"No, no, it's just..." Will's voice lowered, and filled with emotion. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Oh no. I just use her for sex and perverse pleasure." Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, you nitwit. D'ya think I'd be lying here if I didn't?"

Will sighed, and rubbed his forehead (an attempt to rid himself of the growing headache Jack was giving him). "Just say you love her and move on, please."

"Fine." Jack sniffed, trying to sound dignified. "I love the lass. She's unlike anyone I've ever known, and even if I could never call her my own, I'd rather have her around."

"Jack Sparrow in love. Still can't get over it."

"It's a pirate's curse, lad." Jack smiled. "But a man's greatest gift."


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

"Your still pretty, you know that?"

"Jack, I'm in your body."

"I know. Tha's why I said it."

Elizabeth, Jack, Will, Ana Maria and Amy... Amphitrite... Amy? were sitting around the cabin. Jack and Elizabeth had done a surprising thing. Instead of ignoring each other, and ignoring their obvious problem, they decided to... move passed it? Will shook his head. He didn't understand them sometimes. He was sure they were just playing along, because they both wanted to be back in their bodies and the fact that Elizabeth's body was in mortal danger. 

They must have not really talked at all. Will could tell behind their phony smiles and the way they spoke to one another ("Would you like some water, Captain?" "Yes, please. How are you feeling, Miss Swann?" "Fine, thank you for asking, Captain Sparrow."). They were just to... nice. No snappy remarks, no lewd comments.

Will wondered what would happen if they were really really mad at eachother.

_But no time to think on that now,_ Will thought as Ana Maria got comfortable next to him- there was another uncomfortable subject- and they both focused on Amphitrite.

(1)(2)(3)

"Sir, I'm sorry we didn't catch Sparrow."

Norrington looked up at his desk over at Smitshon, and smirked. "Your just sorry you didn't get a chance to kill him."

"Well, that too." Edward chuckled, and walked over to sit on the desk. "Planning a new idea?"

Norrington looked up at Edward and smirked. "The name you gave me- that man seems to have an interesting background."

"Who? Oh, Johnathan... yes, he does, doesn't he? Use to be old friends and all that, you know." Edward smiled fondly. "Way back when."

"Whatever happened to him? He went to Africa with his ship, and never returned."

"Ah, it was an unfortunate accident. So sad to tell, I don't believe I can."

"But he's alive? And currently crewing with Jack Sparrow?" Norrington had no time to diddle daddle. He needed to get that globe over to the East India Trading Company, and begin clearing the seas of pirates. "If that is true, and you are certain that Johnathan will remember you, am I to trust you in a very important mission?"

"I don't see why not." Edward smiled.

He watched as the Commodore walked around his desk and picked up some files. "Captain Smitshon. I am entrusting you with the mission of getting close to this Smith fellow. Maybe Sparrow, evenm just get me either information or that globe. You've been temporarily stripped off your Navy duties." Norrington smiled, and pointed out the window. "Welcome to Tortuga, Mr. Smithson."

(1)(2)(3)

Ana Maria stretched and yawned as she stepped out of the Captain's office. After an hour of listening to the little sea nymph droll on and on about her husband, she decided that - she didn't care. The globe thing didn't concern her. Will had only invited her because he obviously didn't want to be alone with Jack and Elizabeth (even she had noticed that they were acting just a little too nice today). And since she had a little soft spot for Will, even though she hated to admit it, she agreed to go.

But after an hour, she threw the whole 'soft spot' in the trash and left to go find something else to do. She was feeling a bit lonely, it had been awhile since she had a good lay, maybe she would find a stray pirate somewhere and go on with him for a good fifteen minutes. It was horrible, she thought, how spending so much time out at sea made someone willing to jump into the sack with someone else. Many times she walked in on men being 'rough' on one another - even Jack Sparrow, who preferred woman, had once or twice fornicated with a fellow pirate. It was just the way of the sea. Now, to find a willing male...

"Ana?"

All thoughts of picking up a filthy sailor left her mind when she heard his voice.

"Yes, Will?" Ana Maria turned just a little to give her attention to Will, but still had the chance to turn and walk away. She felt the heat quickly pool into her gut, and forced herself not to think on it.

"Oh, nothing." Ana Maria rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "Just- umm, well..."

Sigh. "Will, if you want something, just ask."

"I just wanted to talk."

Ana Maria, for some unknown reason, felt all her heat run from her... you know... and up into her head. Anytime Will wanted to talk, it was always about Elizabeth. Or Jack. Or Jack and Elizabeth, or Elizabeth saying things about Jack...

"I'm not really in the mood to talk, Will." At Will's fallen face, Ana began to feel a little odd. "But... I could listen, if ye want..."

Will smiled wide and followed her into his own private cabin. Even though it use to be a shit room, Will had cleaned it up (oh, he cleaned it up- Ana remembered him looking like a little old maid, bandana in hair and all, holding the scrub brush in hand) and turned it into a nice little cabin, complete with a bed (which took up most of the room) and a tiny table in which he kept all of his personal belongings. He lived simple, and that's what Ana liked about him, that he could live under the duresses a pirate's life can have and still be happy with what he had. Although, now it would be nice if he had a chair, because now they both had to sit on the bed... and with the thoughts Ana Maria had been having all day, she was afraid of sitting on the bed with him...

"Ana-"

"If you are going to talk about the Birds, I'm afraid that I am not really going to listen."

"No, it's not that."

Ana Maria fought the grin, but a little smile peeked through. "Oh. So, what is it?"

Will rubbed his hand on his pants, and bit his lip nervously. "I... I don't know how to say this, I never did this sort of thing..."

This got Ana Maria curious. "What, Will?"

"I've been feeling... a little... odd, lately. And I know what I want, but I am not about to ask the crew to help..."

"What is it, Will? Are ye in trouble?" Ana asked, rolling her eyes. If he was in trouble, then oh well for him, she was not going to help-

"Sex, Ana! I want sex!" Will immediately blushed at his actions, and looked away from her.

Ana sat there, a little shocked. Will was so uptight sometimes, she never thought that Will would just blurt something like that out.

"Oh." A moment's pause. "Did you trying rubbing?"

"What!?" Will's face was so red, it was turning purple. It was obvious he had frigged the rig, but even Ana had to admit, it wasn't the same... and it was kinda cute how Will was so embarrased by it...

"Oh. come off it, I hear some strange strangled noises in here at night. Everyone does it, it's notting ta be embarrased about." Ana laughed at Will's expression, and leaned forward. "No worries, Will. Yer not the only one."

Will seemed to calm down a bit at that, and Ana smiled.

"Ye know..." Ana cleared her throat. "We are... friends, right? And there is nothing wrong with friends helping each other one out."

Will smiled. "You mean... I scratch your back, you scratch mine?"

Ana Maria laughed and, in a flash, grabbed Will and pulled him down over her. "I prefer to be scratching yours while you are like this."

They fell into a kissing pattern, but Ana Maria was surprised at how forceful Will was. It was obviously something he had wanted for a long while, and having it now just made him more greedy. He bit and sucked on her lower lip, his rough hands roaming up her shirt and grasping her breast with a pinch. Ana Maria groaned, this new forceful Will was a lot more arousing. And she liked it... really liked it.

Really really liked it.

"I love you..." Ana whispered after a serious passionate kiss. Will just looked at her funny.

And then he smiled.

But she felt like she was going to throw up. What did she just say? What did she-

"I love you too." 

Oh, it didn't matter.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack watched the younger man watch the other woman walk out of the room from the bed. And there was just something about the look in Will's eyes that made him believe in something.

"Go after her, son." He smiled a little over in Elizabeth's direction, seeing him- but knowing it was her. "It's worth it."

Without excusing himself, Will stood up and took Jack's advice- something Elizabeth never thought he would see. Maybe it was because Will heard Elizabeth's voice say it. Yes, that must be it. He was still in her body, and not in a pleasant way, not the way he really wanted to be. And even though he saw her when he looked over at her... she still shone with that, that beauty that she had...

And then Jack realized that he was still staring at her. And she was staring at him. Or was it the other way around...? This was so confusing, he wanted to be back in his own body and figure all this stuff out. He began planning his plan in his head- first: he was going to get his own body. Second: then he was going to get Elizabeth. Third: he was going to coax Poseidon with the globe and his wife and see if he could get something out of it... maybe some help, he needed to get Norrington off his back. That bastard always showed up at the wrong time - it was always either him or one of his little lackeys.

"Amphitrite, are you sure you want to stay on the Pearl? I think it might be best for you and- well, us, if you went somewhere else. Somewhere that isn't here." Elizabeth broke Jack's thoughts, and Jack turned his attention to the eon- year old sea goddess at the foot of his bed.

"Why can't I stay?" Amy frowned, confused on why Elizabeth would bring up the thought of her leaving.

"Yeah, why can't she stay?" _I need her to help me with my master plan..._ Jack thought.

"Do you want nasty sea demons to chase after you and gut you ALIVE?" 

Jack flinched. "No, tha don't sound so nice..."

"As I said, Amy-" Elizabeth turned her attention to Amy. "-I think it would be wise for you to leave."

"Wouldn't matter."

"See, Lizzie?" Jack gave her a smug grin. "It wouldn't- WHAT."

"It would not matter. They know you have helped me, they know that you have the globe, or know where it is. They have reported to Posideon by now, so he's going to come after you no matter what."

Elizabeth and Jack stared at Amphitrite, stunned at what they had just learned. Then Jack spoke up.

"Oh, bugger."

(1)(2)(3)

Will looked down into Ana's face, revelling in the thought that he was given her that pleasure that shown on her round, beautiful dark features. He was slowly moving his hips, teasing her and himself, but if she groaned like that just one more time, he was going to lose it.

"Oh, Will... please..."

He snapped, and began thrusting harder into the lovely woman under him. She arched and moved with him, feeling that tight ball in her gut grow bigger. He was starting to pant now, Ana heard him moan and try to catch his breath, but he still moved. He was pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, but Ana knew that tomorrow would come. And knew that the day after that would come too- it wasn't a huge surprise.

Her muscular legs locked around his waist, pulling the blacksmith closer, pushing him deeper into her. Will lightly bit her neck, and his thrusts began to become more wild and erratic - the end was coming near for him. And Ana wasn't far behind.

With one final thrust, both Will and Ana Maria collapsed and held onto each other as the passion flooded through them. He gently withdrew from her and kept her in his arms, refusing to let her go. He was content, and warm, and loved...

But all he thought was : _Jack should follow his own advice._


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

"Jack, it's been two weeks. Are you feeling alright now?"

Jack looked up from his book to see himself standing in the doorway. He put the book down and rested her hands on her stomach- which was still tender, but not horrible.

"It's been two weeks since you last seen me. Why didn't you come sooner?"

"You know why." Elizabeth was hesitant, but she stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind her. "You were in pain, and I didn't think showing my face would make you feel better. So I left you alone."

"Tha's my face." Jack straightened up in his chair. "And I would have preferred yer company..."

"Bullocks."

"I would've!" Jack defended, placing her hands on her hips. "It's my face, and rather handsome, and I have missed it."

Elizabeth sighed. "So you would have liked me to just sit in a chair and stare at you?"

Jack nodded, and Elizabeth just rolled his eyes. She wandered over to the desk, where his back would be turned on him, and fiddled around with little things. Every once in awhile, she sighed and made a small 'tutting' sound. Jack went back to his book, the only source of entertainment for the past two weeks. It seemed, for the last couple of days, that he was on a sort of schedule. He'd wake up and think about Elizabeth, then go over in his mind what he planned to do about Poseidon. If the bastard was going to come after him, he planned on being ready at least. Then he'd think about Elizabeth's smile, and soon Gibbs would come in with breakfast (which he never ate, really), and then start reading. He'd fall asleep around noon, and be waken up by Will- whom he had trailing Elizabeth when she started not to come in and see him, and Will would tell Jack everything she did- EVERYTHING. Jack kept insisting that he just wanted to know how his body was being treated, but Will knew better.

After Will's visit, Gibbs came in and gave him a shot (or two.. .or three...) of rum and some nasty tasting medicine they found in the hold. Gibbs would tell him how the Pearl was holding up, and give him the reports of the day.

But after Gibbs left, Jack was alone for the rest of the day. He'd nap, he'd read and doodle, he would look out the window and watch the sky go by. He had no idea where they were going, probably going to travel through the Spanish Main, but he liked to watch the blueness of the sky change to a dull gray, than black. That was when he would start missing her, really missing her. That was always what happened around this time, when she first left to stay at Ruth's. He would usually sit at his desk, or on his bed, with an untouched bottle of rum and his maps, and think of her. Jack would sit and roll the bullet between his fingers, thinking of the pain he felt when he saw the other her die. It was the same pain he felt then, looking at that bullet, knowing that she should be there with them but wasn't. Nighttime was always their time- the Pearl would be secured, all the menial chores would be done, and they could both just sit and enjoy each other's company.

At nighttime, Jack would teach Elizabeth how to play poker (which she was horrible at - but she tried so hard, Jack couldn't say no when she brought out his playing cards), or they would talk, or Jack would work on his charts while Elizabeth mended something. Sometimes they were content to just sit next to each other, Elizabeth curled up in his lap, and they would read the same book. Other nights, the nights he personally enjoyed, they would make love. Jack knew exactly where to touch her and when to touch her, and Elizabeth knew exactly how to kiss him and soon they would both be entwined in their sheets, making love before they retired.

"I was thinking about that riddle."

Her sudden words snapped Jack out of his thoughts, and he focused her eyes on himself.

"And?"

"And it makes no sense. 'Man is the vessel.' Not true, in my opinion. Women are the vessels, we are smarter, we hold a lot more feelings, we can-"

"Carry babies?"

Elizabeth shuddered in fear at Jack's look. He was dark and angry, and still not over the loss of the baby. The child he never knew. And why should he be forgiving? If she told him... none of this wouldn't have happened. Jack didn't understand how the past two weeks were for her. 

"Yes. Carry babies."

The room grew silent again, and Elizabeth cautiously sat down in a chair.

"Jack, I-"

"Forget it."

Elizabeth shut her eyes and tried to hold back tears, but they broke through. "I don't want to. I am sorry, Jack, I really am sorry and I have no idea how to make it up to you except -"

"I forgive you."

"What?"

Jack straightened up in his sitting potion and crossed her hands in her lap. "I said I forgive you. Everyone is entitled to mistakes."

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure if she believed him. "You are being awfully calm about all this."

"I've had time to think." Jack locked eyes with her, and motioned for her to join him on the bed. "The only thing I could do these past two weeks has been to lay here and think."

"And, what did you think about?"

"You, obviously. And me. Us." Jack lowered his voice. "Our child. I do forgive you for that, Lizzie."

"Oh, I'm Lizzie now?" Elizabeth was almost certain that he was playing her. He was being to calm, to rational, just like her.

Peas in a pod, darling.

Jack spoke so low that Elizabeth could barely hear him...but she did manage to.

"You've always been my Lizzie."

Jack reached over and held her hand, then began to talk again, in hushed tones. "I forgive you. The child... nothing can be done about him now, and I forgive you for that. I understand where you were coming from for that. I also forgive you running away... even though I would very much preferred you to stay."

"I am sorry."

"I know." Jack sighed. "I am too."

"Sorry?"

"Yes." Jack sighed again and let go of her hands. "I can't believe I am doing this."

"Doing what? Being human?"

"I'm not use to being so... emotional." Jack winced. "Blame it on the pain."

Elizabeth quickly helped Jack lie flat on her back and made sure he was comfortable. She yawned, but pushed it out of her mind. Jack rubbed her eyes, as if they were burning him, and yawned also.

"I'm... tired." Jack said, trying to stave off more yawns, but tears formed in his eyes when he tried to block them.

Elizabeth nodded her head too, and went to stand up but swooned on spot and had to sit back down. After two more times, she laid down next to Jack (who had already fallen asleep).

She took the opportunity to look at herself.

She looked old - older than she should look. Her skin had turned pale again, due to being out of the sun for two weeks, and she noticed that slight scar under her ear. How'd she get that again? Oh, yeah. She fell on the deck and caught herself on a nail. Jack cleaned it up for her.

Pretty soon his eyes flickered shut and with a deep breath, Elizabeth fell into a deep sleep.

(1)(2)(3)

The wind was in their favor that night. Gibbs was able to sail through the waters smoothly, and glided into the mouth of Tortuga. Careful to mind the rocks, the longboats and drunken sailors, he managed to dock into the free port and tied off the helm.

Since Jack was laid up, Gibbs had assumed Captain - only temporary. He would never dream of commandeering the Pearl, he'd preferred not to be on the bad end of Jack's wrath.

He walked down to the lower deck, seeing that the crew was already dropping the anchor and setting the gangplank down. Gibbs turned to see Ana Maria, Amy (a rather beautiful sea goddess) and Will preparing to leave.

"Pearl handled?" Amy asked, eyes wide with wonderment.

"Best kind of knife there is! Get a nice long blade and a shiny pearl handle, and ye'd be set fer any attacker."

"But why couldn't I use my powers?"

Will sighed. "We kind of want to keep your real identity secret for now..."

Their voices trailed off as they disappeared into the busy streets of Tortuga, the hustle and bustle of the lewd city already affecting Gibbs. He wanted to go and drink, drink, drink but knew he must go and see if Captain Jack needed anything before he left.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked when he entered the darkening room. "Captain, ye asleep?"

"Shh..."

Gibbs saw Jack lean over, playing with some curled tendrils of Elizabeth's hair.

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, sorry. Need ta be wakin' up the Captain..."

"No need, mate. Captain's awake."

Gibbs' weathered face broke into a huge grin. "Mother be, Jack! How'd-"

"No importance." Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to his first mate. Walking was something he missed, his _body_ was something he missed, and revelled in the sway of his hips and the sounds of his beads clanking together. "What ye need?"

"Oh, um, ye mentioned finding new crew mates."

Jack thought, then remembered, and swung his arms out. "Of course! Try ta git at least five people."

"Aye, Captian." Gibbs glanced over at Elizabeth, who was still sleeping peacefully. "She goin' ta be alright?"

Jack smiled. "Fit as rain."

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth felt warm. And safe. Then a sharp pain filled her entire body, and cried out.

"Aaah! What-"

"Shh, luv, yer going ta be alright." Jack's voice wafted over to her, and Elizabeth took a deep breath.

Soon, the blinding pain went down to a dull ache and she rubbed her sore stomach. Then something hit her- why was she in pain? And why was Jack's voice talking to her, and shouldn't she be in...

"Jack?" Elizabeth forgot the agony she felt only a moment ago, and sat up quickly. She gripped her sides and groaned, lying back down on the bed.

"Should have warned ye, Liz. Yer in pain."

"Thanks for the warning." Elizabeth rode out her pain, and then opened her eyes to look around her surroundings. "Oh my..."

She waved her hand in front of her face, and gasped. Then laughed. There was her petite hand; it wasn't the large mitt of Jack's...

Jack raised his hand, and connected to hers palm on palm.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I can't believe it! Ow..." She rubbed her stomach again, clenching onto Jack's hand for support. "Was it this painful?"

"I'd got use ta it." Jack held onto Elizabeth's hand as she went through another pain. "You got to get use to it too."

"Ow..." Elizabeth answered in return, and gave Jack a small smile. "It's really not that bad."

"Liar."

Jack and Elizabeth both chuckled for a little bit before they fell into another uncomfortable silence.

"I... I guess I am going to go, now..." Elizabeth stuttered, and moved to get up.

"No, tch tch tch..." Jack pushed her gently back down, his one hand getting slightly tangled in her hair. "Ye stay here. Give yerself another day or two and rest up. Then we can get you walking."

"Oh... thank you."

Jack fell into a sort of spell, twirling a few pieces of her hair in his tarred fingers as he sighed and stared into her eyes. When Elizabeth bit her lip and gave a sigh also, Jack dropped the piece of hair and cleared his throat.

"Move yer legs. Keep all tha' blood flowing so they won't become useless when ye try to walk."

"Alright. Thank you." Elizabeth sighed again, and began wringing her hands.

"Don't do that. You'll get warped hands."

"You always say that."

Jack grinned. "I mean it. I want smooth hands to run down me-"

Jack stopped, and yet another uncomfortable silence ensued. It had been so easy, to fall back in love with her, like he ever fell out of love. That was always a little argument they had, and Jack always won when he said he wanted her hands to be smooth. So they felt nice when they ran down his scarred back. But not that he was going to feel that soon... or ever...

But it did pique his curiosity a bit when she stopped wringing her hands.

"What are we to do about Amy?"

Jack looked over at the closed door and shrugged. "I have no idea. So far, except for that brief mishap..." Jack tried not to remember what had happened during said mishap, but it was hard to forget. "I am sure we'll be fine. For now. She probably went into Tortuga."

"Oh."

It was uncomfortable in the cabin. Part of Jack wanted to leave and let her rest. Also, it would give him a chance to think on what he would do next. Part of Jack wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, refusing to let her go ever again.

"Maybe you should go and see how Gibbs is doing with the crewman."

Jack nodded, and got up. "I'll come visit later?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I'd like that."

(1)(2)(3)

"Spent sixteen years with the Royal Navy, reached Captain status, successfully completed countless missions..." Gibbs repeated back to the young man in front of him, skeptic. "Then you lose your ship, piss on the Commodore and tell Lord Howard, the man who practically OWNS the Royal Navy, to fuck off?"

The young man nodded his head, free of wig but still had on his tricorn hat. He was handsome, rugged... and his accent was familiar. Maybe Gibbs knew him from his days as a sailor, and just forgot his name.

"Ye a little daft?"

"My good sir..." the man tipped his hat and bowed low. "If you remember your Navy days, you would know why I would do such things."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Alright, well, yer credentials are good. We could use ye on board. Name?"

"Eddie. Eddie- Smith." Edward grinned, and shook Gibbs' hand then followed him (with three other drunken sailors) to the docks.

There it was. The legendary Black Pearl. The ship that had survived the locker, countless battles, and god only knows what else. It did seem familiar, like he had sailed on it before...

_Nah, that's impossible._ He wasn't here to get the Pearl, he had no real interest in it. He was here to get one thing and one thing only, and hope to heavens that he can pull of his heist without getting killed. That would be a good thing.

"Is Jack Sparrow still the Captain?" he found himself asking.

Without stopping or even turning to look at him, Gibbs answered. "Aye. Why ye ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Heard rumors that the ship was taken over again. Guess they are not true?"

Gibbs nodded, and led the men up to the gangplank. Edward looked around and noticed the charred railings, the raggy crew and the blackened boards.

_This ship is disgusting. I can't believe people think this to be a beautiful danger..._

(1)(2)(3)

Jack didn't go to see Gibbs. In fact, he went to the small cabin that once held Ana Maria and Elizabeth. He never had a chance to celebrate in being in his own body. When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the beautiful woman lying next to him.

He had watched her sleep for a while. It was a guilty pleasure! He couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair... and became slightly angry.

Jack was always an independent man. He never had to rely heavily on anyone; he always made sure that he had certain people at his disposal. Never meant to get close to anyone...

So, why, did he want her around all the time?

_Because she is mine._

He decided to push those thoughts out of his mind. It was dangerous territory. Besides, he already completed the first part of his plan: get his body back. That had been easy. Now he had to get Elizabeth back... that might be easy. She was in a good mood last time he saw her... well, she was in pain too, but other than that she seemed happy with him!

_You know what seems simple? If I ask. Just ask. She'll say yes, she has to. Who could resist my charms?_

Jack shrugged out of his waistcoat and untied his sash. He then removed his two belts.

_It's not like I had done anything wrong. I didn't know she was pregnant... would have been nice if I had known. Wonder how'd I be as a father? Not that great. I don't particularly like children. _

He pulled his shirt up over his head and scratched at his chest.

_Still, it'd have been my kid... unless the eunuch is hiding something from me. Nah, he's not equipped. Besides, Lizzie wouldn't have cheated on me. Not like her._

He kicked his boots and began tugging at his pants strings.

_I'd still like her around. She's kind of nice to have around._

Jack pulled down his final piece of clothing and turned to the mirror in the girl's old room.

_Besides, who would turn down the chance to be with this?_

Jack admired his body, poking and prodding certain areas.

_She took good care of it... was I always this.. pudgy? _

Jack pinched his stomach and frowned. He was always lean, he was always vain too. He'd prefer to not be fat. Elizabeth always laughed at him when he would suck his gut in and see if he gained weight or not. 

_Heh... had some good times, didn't we? _

Jack looked down at his special package, and nodded. That had been taken care of too.

_Doesn't mean the good times have to be over._

Jack noticed that he looked a lot cleaner than usual- Lizzie had given him baths, or at least washed him down. Which mean she looked at him - and he couldn't look at her?!?!

_Bloody wench._ Jack smirked and re-dressed. _Tha's me Lizzie, though. Stubborn, and arousing._

_Well. It's now or never._

_And I'd prefer now._

(1)(2)(3)

Edward smirked as Gibbs pointed out certain areas. Galley. Storage.

Captain's cabin.

If anything, the globe had to be there. Knowing John... Jack, he would want the precious Globe near him at all times. 

"Well, that's it. Feel free to get acquainted with the Pearl- she's a good ship."

_She's a filthy ship._

Edward sighed, and decided to climbed the steps so he could stand at the helm. He looked out over in the town he stayed at for the past four weeks, and grimaced.

_Such a hellhole._

"Hey, mate! What are ye do-"

Edward quickly turned around at the male voice, and pressed himself against the rail.

"C- Captain Sparrow?"

Captain Jack Sparrow's eyes grew dark. He looked lost, for only a moment, and quickly shook his head.

"Aye. What can I do ye for?"

Edward held out his hand, but Jack refused to shake it. "Your first mate hired me."

"Thought ye were pearl of the King's Navy?"

Edward gave a grin, looking Jack up and down. "Things change, sir."

Jack sighed, and clasped Edward on the shoulder. Hard.

"Well, mate, welcome aboard and all such." He led him over to the stairs, talking the whole way. "Pull yer wait, follow command and all tha' nice stuff and ye will be doing great here!"

"Alright, sir."

When Edward went to take a step down, Jack's grasp remained on his shoulder and held him back.

"Ye try anything, and ye'll be keel hauled so fast ye won't be able to blink."

And Jack let him go and turned to go to his cabin. That's when Edward noticed the small arrangement of flowers clutched in his hand... for his little lady.

_She's still with him? I don't know who's dafter..._


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Edward pulled hard on the rope handed to him, and with the combined efforts of him and his new crewmates, managed to unfurl the sail. He had asked around, wondering what they would be doing next. He had gotten many answers.

"Singapore, I heard. To take over the village square." A short man, named Marty, answered.

"A bit of honest pirating, I hear. Finally, ye know, we had not done tha' in ages!!" Pintel, a disgusting balding man with a stomach hanging out, interjected.

But a tall scrawny pirate, Ragetti, was that his name? disagreed. "Nah, we's aint gonna pirate. We is runnin' from a mystical god form 'cause we got something that he wants. In the meanwhile, the Captain is gonna win back 'of there lady luv."

Edward scoffed at the idea. Mystical sea god, please. The chances of that happening are slim. Why, it was like all that talk of skeletal pirates! No such things can happen. And Miss Swann would be a fool to take back the Captain, in his opinion. He wasn't even himself!

"Now, why youse gotta go and say tha'?! Ye know tha is ridiculous."

"I gots a good eye, ye know! Ye have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to see wha is goin' on!"

"Yous be a peeping 'round the Captain's Quarters again! Yese is gonna git in trouble..."

"I not! I was jest merely passing through on my way..."

Edward dimmed out the pirates' conversation, and focused on why he was there. Get the Globe of the Sea. That seemed to be no problem. Why did Norrington want the globe? Why, for the head of the Royal Navy. 

So why did the Royal Navy want the globe? That, he was not sure about. The only thing he knew was to get the globe, by any means necessary, and give it to Norrington. Then he can be promoted to Commodore Smith, and have not one, but two ships under his control. It was all good by his account, he just needed to get Sparrow out of his cabin.

But there was the problem. First off, it was Sparrow's cabin, where he usually spends all of his free time. Second, from what he heard from the crew, there was a sick lady in it.

_Sparrow probably poisoned her, no doubt. I don't put it past him. Well, maybe not. He claims to love her... and from what I hear, she loves him. Why, that's a mystery._

Oh, here comes that boy- what's his name? Turnbald?

"Smith?" 

Edward turned and gave the young man a warm smile. "Aye, sir. How may I be in service?"

"You are needed over at the helm. Gibbs wants to see how well you can handle the Pearl."

Edward smiled. "I... don't think the Captain would appreciate me taking control of his ship."

"Nonsense." The young man waved off the comment, and pointed at the helm with his thumb. "Almost everyone can handle the Pearl. We just want to see if we should put you on watch, since Jack is busy with Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Edward nodded his head. "Beautiful name. Beautiful woman?" Edward asked, seeing the lad's face soften at the name.

"One of the best people you will ever meet."

"Then, I better get myself acquainted then, shall I?"

The lad shook his head. "Not now. She took a pretty..." his voice trailed off for a second, but he quickly came back. "Pretty nasty fall. She is resting- that's why the Captain wants someone to take over night shift. He wants to watch over her at night."

"I bet that's not all what Spa- Captain Sparrow, wants." Edward smiled along with the young lad, and decided that he was all right. Not bad, for a man on Sparrow's crew. "Why don't you take over night watch?"

The young lad blushed a little. "I'm uh... busy at night." And he gave a slight nod of his head, causing Edward to look over his shoulder.

"Your busy with the cannons?" Edward asked.

"No- the person cleaning the cannons."

Edward looked over again and noticed a petite but strong colored woman scrubbing the cannon furiously. She was pretty, but she deserved to be in a wheat field. But, must not say that aloud, should he? Instead, he pretended to be all right with it.

"She's... nice." Edward smiled. "Not my type, really."

Lad smiled and nodded his head. "She was not mine, either. I was once engaged to a governor's daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we drifted apart. She is in Jack's cabin now."

Edward couldn't help it. He laughed, once. Well, this broad sure got around. 

"Apologies. I just find that a little humorous how a lady can go from a handsome lad named... Turner?... and go to a nasty dirty pirate."

"Well, I do not mind... really... anymore. But you always catch yourself thinking on what would have been, you know?"

Edward had to agree with that. In his mind, he pictured him, Cutler and John all sitting around a table strewed with mugs and white wigs, laughing and having a good time. It certainly was not going to happen at anytime.

"Aye, I know."

An awkward silence floated between the two of them for a moment, before Turner cleared his throat and straightened up. 

"I'll talk to Jack. See if you can take over night watch." Turner said, and then asked. "You would not mind doing night shift?"

"I have no choice if I am assigned to it. I can not simply ignore the Captain's orders, can I?"

(1)(2)(3)

"Elizabeth?"

Jack entered the cabin quietly, afraid that he might wake her up. She needed the rest, if she was sleeping, because in a day or so he was going to have her walk. And if all goes well... in a week, maybe... she'd be ready to make love. That is, if she stays. Which she will. Jack would not let her go.

If he was going to be in love with her, then he was going to have her around. None of this 'unhappily in love' crap. His Mama- rest her soul- always wanted him to be happy. And if Elizabeth makes him happy, so be it.

"Lizzie?" Jack walked up to his bed and peered down at the lump underneath his sheets. "Ye asleep?"

There was no response, so Jack carefully lifted the blanket off her body. He sucked in a deep breath, she was sleeping so peacefully and she looked like an angel laying there. Jack wondered how he ever even had the privilege of falling in love with her it seemed unreal.

She was so peaceful. And beautiful. Except for when she opened her mouth to yell at him, or bark orders at the crew. Or when she shut Jack out of his own cabin so she could have 'private time'. Or when she would throw him death glares, or when she smacked him on the arm (never the face, not unless she was really upset with him), or when her eyes soften when he gives her a compliment, and the smile she has when something makes her happy...

All sides. He loved all sides of her. And yes, a pirate can love. Jack was living proof of it.

Quietly, he tucked the blanket around her body and smiled. He tip toed over to his desk and picked up a bottle of rum, only a quarter of it left. 

"To me." He lifted the bottle up and then took a deep pull from it, downing the liquid. He smacked his lips together and then lifted the bottle again. "To you." Then he threw the bottle on the ground, hearing it with delightful glee hitting and breaking on the floor with a giant crash.

Elizabeth shot up in bed and screamed, then felt around the bed for something to defend herself with. Jack just laughed at her, and gave her a small wave so she can calm down.

"You seem better."

"What the hell?!?!"

Jack smiled. "Wanted to get you up."

"You could have, shook my shoulder or poke me or even grope me! Do not give me a heart arrest!"

Jack smiled again. "Just wanted to check your reflexes. Are you feeling better?"

Elizabeth nodded, still annoyed with him. God, she was beautiful when she was agitated. "Better. I just want to get out of this cabin."

"Aw, but this is my dream!"

"Your... dream?" Elizabeth asked, knowing his answer already.

"Aye. You, in my bed, just waiting fer me company."

Elizabeth threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Jack caught the pillow before it hit his head, and tossed it back. "Yer injured, don't go straining yerself. We'll try walking around the cabin tomorrow. And, hey-" Jack smirked, coming to sit next to her on the bed. "-if ye are a good girl, I'll let you see the sunset tomorrow."

"Thanks." Elizabeth finally smiled, moving to be a little closer to Jack. "Wish I could see it from the crows nest, though. Remember when you took me up there the first time?"

"Ye gripped me arm so hard I thought I would have to saw it off, so I could go to the side."

"I didn't want you to fall!"

"I didn't, though."

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the day. "The sight was beautiful."

"Aye, it was. But not as beautiful as ye sitting by me." Jack smiled to himself when Elizabeth cuddled up closer to him.

"It's already getting dark out."

"Aye."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Jack looked around. "Chair? Floor? The crows nest?" he asked, smiling.

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around his chest. "Stay with me?"

Jack smiled and flicked off his hat. "How can I refuse, when you ask me so nicely?"

Jack moved so his legs were lying on the bunk, and lifted his arm so Elizabeth can nestle herself in. Her hand came to lie on his chest, and out of habit he gently grabbed it and held it. His other hand was busy rubbing her arm, where he could feel goose bumps on her skin. She got comfortable, and looked up at him. 

Until she fell asleep, they just lay there and stared into each other's eyes.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth woke up with the feeling of something heavy on her. She opened her eyes and looked to see what it was- it was Jack, or Jack's arm, holding her close. It had been awhile since she woke up to being in Jack's arms, and it felt nice. She vowed never to leave.

It had been a full week now, and every night Jack would crawl into bed with her and hold her until she fell asleep. And always, he'd leave after he woke up to go tend to his ship - it was because, from what Jack told her, 'there was a novice taking over the ship at night.' He wanted to make sure they were still on their way- to where Elizabeth still had no clue. Jack said he might go up near Dominica, just to see something new every morning when he woke up.

"Mmmm... puytuck..." Jack grumbled, waking up because he felt Elizabeth wiggle in his arms. "Morning, luv."

"Jack?"

"Tha's me name, last time I checked." He yawned and stretched, making cute little noises as he did so. "What do ye need, luv? More laudanum?"

"No, I feel better. Just a little sore now and again." Elizabeth unconsciously rubbed her stomach. "I wanted to ask you something."

Jack rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Can it wait until I finish seeing if we are going the way I wanted to go?"

"No- now. It is important."

Jack sat up, and Elizabeth followed suit. She felt much more better, she was now able to sit up, get up and walk around the cabin and out to the railing. If she wanted to walk farther than that, however, Jack was usually there to help her get up and down the steps. Or Will was there, even Ana Maria, but mostly it was Jack.

"Would it be horrible if... if I wanted to..."

"I'm not going to let you leave." Jack stated, his voice low and bordering on dangerous. "So don't even ask that."

"I wanted to stay. I was just wondering if you were all right with that, but after what you said... I guess it is fine." Elizabeth smiled, and laughed at Jack's stupid looking grin. "So, should I move my stuff in he-"

Elizabeth was cut off by Jack's lips on hers, and she was only too happy to accept them. Their lips moved slowly but passionately, and they pulled apart after a couple of moments. But soon they were kissing again, words seemed less important now. Jack's hand had moved to the back of her neck, and Elizabeth cupped his cheek. They kissed deeper, her lips parting to accept his tongue.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned, and broke the kiss. "I've got to go..." She kissed him again. "... I've got to go and do Captain..." Another kiss. "Mmm... Elizabeth!" He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away slightly. "Ye keep kissing me like that and I'm not going to be a good man any longer."

Elizabeth laughed, and planted another kiss on his lips. "That would be bad. I am not sure if I can handle that yet."

Jack leaned in and grabbed her lips in another kiss, moving so he can get out of the bed. "I'll come back soon." _One last kiss..._ "I promise."

Elizabeth got another kiss, and Jack almost sat back down on the bed, but he caught himself and stood up.

"Vixen." He grinned.

Elizabeth laughed. "It's what I'm good at." She lay back down, and smiled up at him. "Don't take too long."

Jack leaned over her, his tangled hair skimming the top of the pillow, and flashed her his golden grin. "No worries, luv."

And with another last kiss, Jack forced himself to leave and go see if that bastard 'Smith' was following is orders. He cursed to himself when he saw that he was.

_Damn man! Do something horrible, so I can keelhaul you!_

(1)(2)(3)

_"Johnathan!" Edward called, motioning for him to come to the door he was at. Since Edward was a close friend, Jonathan did not think twice about going towards him._

"Edward!" Johnathan ran down the street and ducked into the open door.

Edward closed it shut behind him and locked it. Johnathan leaned against a wall, catching his breath.

"What happened? I heard gun shots over at Cutler's!!!" Edward asked, wide eyed. "Then you come running out of the door, and-"

"We had a fight."

Edward sighed, and clasped Johnathan's shoulder. "What did you do now, to piss him off?"

Johnathan looked down at his feet and then straightened up. He walked towards the back door, and looked out, checking to make sure the yard was clear.

"I've got to get out of here. I am taking the Wench, the crew is still there, and I am sailing to the Caribbean." Jonhathan looked over to his friend, and gave him a brief hug. "If you need me, Edward, I'll be there."

"John, what's going on? What did you and Cutler fight about?"

"Nothing you need to know. Just promise me you won't tell him where I am."

"But-"

"Promise!" Johnathan begged, and grabbed hold of Edward's shoulders.

There was a heavy knocking at the door, followed by Cutler's stern voice yelling. "EDWARD! OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW THE SON OF A BITCH IS IN THERE!!!"

"Promise me!"

Edward looked over at the door, which Cutler and probably a couple of guard were, and looked back at the desperation in Johnathan's eyes.

"Your my brother. I promise."

Johnathan hugged Edward quickly, and patted him on the back. Then as quick as he came in, he left through the back door and disappeared from sight.

THE END


End file.
